Blood of My Blood
by Nyghthawk28
Summary: A Sev Challenge Fic! The Snape bloodline is a lot more potent than anyone ever knew... teaser for Chapter 9 posted 7405
1. Summer with Dudley

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I make no money off of this and never will. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter One - "Summer With Dudley"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This summer with the Dursleys was different from the previous summers. The source of the change was an ultamatium issued from Smeltings about Dudley. It was a five page letter but what it boiled down to was Dudley had get into shape and get a serious attitude adjustment. The explained it not as a problem with uniforms but health risks. Basically if Dudley didn't shape up physically and socially they'd have him transferred to a military school. Actually there was a very interesting story to go with the ultamatium but Harry didn't find out until later.  
  
Uncle Vernon turned almost purple and for the first time Harry could ever remember he turned his temper on Dudley. When Dudley gave him lip about it he also turned his fist against Dudley. It was scary how Aunt Petunia just watched everything silently. Her horse like face blank but something in her eyes disturbed Harry.  
  
The next day started a training regime from hell. Since Dudley was doing it Harry had to do it too only twice as much. The training lasted from dawn to dusk, every day without stop. Jogging, swimming, boxing, Twae Kwon Do, cycling, gymnastics, aerobics, dancing, and weight training. There was barely a break between one activity before another was started.  
  
The only bright side to all this was for once the Dursleys were actually feeding him properly. Once again it was the prescribed diet but this time it was a high protein low carbohydrates diet. Harry guessed that because they were angry at Dudley they were feeding him.  
  
The bright side to all this exercise is it left Harry too exhausted to dream or in Harry's case nightmare. In fact Harry barely had the energy to do his summer homework before collapsing into sleep. More then once he awoke at his little desk with his quill still in his hand and his face pillowed on a book.  
  
Life became one long chain of physical exertion. Dudley was actually tolerable because he simply didn't have the energy to be mean anymore.  
  
When his birthday finally arrived he was actually shocked. One day seemed the same as the day before and the day before. Actually paying attention to the actually date took too much energy. Still the arrival of owls kicked his brain into work.  
  
He unloaded the owls and gave Hedwig a nice feather scratching and murmured some kind words to his owl. Then he sent her off with the other owls. Dumbledore hadn't wanted him to be scent anything beyond the bare minimum of owls over the summer with Voldemort alive again. Harry had also felt Hedwig would be safer at Hogwarts so with Dumbledore's permission had left his beloved owl at Hogwarts for the summer.  
  
Usually Harry would be dying to see what he got. Presents being a novelty that still seemed shocking after years of neglect. Unfortunately at the moment Harry was just too tired to open the presents and letters. He put them away in his trunk then collapsed into a much needed sleep.  
  
As days passed a few things became obvious to the usually exhausted wizard. Harry was hitting a growth spurt. Harry had spent his whole life on the short and painfully thin side. Now he almost seemed to be growing an inch a day. Harry wasn't the only one growing and Dudley was also gaining height but not to the extreme of his cousin. Considering their age the growth was categorized as puberty.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry and to a lesser degree Dudley, the growth made all their physical training a lot more difficult. For Harry in particular was starting to feel like Neville because of how clumsy he was at times. Basically his center of balance was completely screwed by his ever changing height.  
  
Another fun thing was Harry's voice broke. Going from a soft alto to a rich tenor. On the bright side Harry never talked a lot so it wasn't too embarrassing. Also Harry seemed lucky enough to avoid the pimple stage a lot of boys go through.  
  
There was one other change that had Harry puzzled. His impossible, forever messy, black hair was changing. For one thing it seemed to be growing with even more abandon than his height. Also the color was changing. At first he just thought he was gaining highlights, red highlights. Yet day by day his hair was less black and more red. Also it wasn't a normal red like the Weasley family was known for his hair wasn't becoming the color of fire but the color of blood.  
  
Luckily Harry was too busy with the physical regime for Vernon to take notice of his new look. Vernon hadn't liked his messy black hair, his new ever longer blood red hair probably wouldn't have been liked any better. If not worse. These days Harry was ignored by Vernon in favor of angry stares at Dudley.  
  
Dudley was actually showing good results with the diet, exercise, and his own growth. The fat was starting to melt away into muscle. A young man was starting to be revealed where only a vaguely human blob used to be.  
  
After awhile Dudley started to open up to his cousin. Maybe because of the shared suffering or more likely just because Dudley desperately needed to talk. Apparently there was a lot more to that letter from Smeltings than Dudley being fat.  
  
"You're lucky you aren't going to Smeltings. You've seen the sticks they give us as part of our uniforms. Beatings are common, both by the teachers and the students. It's supposed to "toughen us up for real life." Besides beatings some of the older students rape the younger ones. Your so pretty that you'd have been someone's bumboy by the second day if not the first." Said Dudley with a snort.  
  
Harry blinked at this. Pretty? Bumboy? Eww… "Where you…?"  
  
Dudley snorted again, "I have a mirror. I know what I look like and pretty is not one of the words that describe me. To them I'm some hideous beast and if I didn't have money I would have been completely black listed."  
  
Harry didn't say any to this. He just waited for Dudley to continue.  
  
"I got caught snogging a boy named Taylor."  
  
Harry was a bit blindsided by this commit.  
  
"That's right I'm gay but that's not all. I got caught snogging the Headmaster's son by the Headmaster himself. Taylor is sort of the school slut but since he's the Headmaster's son no one really talks about him. He's gorgeous with rich chocolate brown hair and brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them. He's beautiful and for some reason he wanted me. He wanted me because his friends dared him to seduce the quote "most hideous" kid in school. Me."  
  
"Taylor almost immediately told his father that I was molesting him among other things. He outed me before the whole school and had his friends lynch me with their sticks. Usually they made sure I always had bruises but where no one could see. The only thing that saved me was this all happened while there was only a week of school left."  
  
"The Headmaster didn't want to make it known his son was involved so he can't expel me. At least not for snogging his son. Instead he used the one reason he could legally have me expelled to the school of his choice. My weight or technically my health. He told me to my face that he thought it impossible that the fattest tub of lard in the history of man could ever get into good shape even with a heavenly miracle."  
  
"I arrived two days before you so you didn't see Dad's response when he first read the letter from the Headmaster. He probably hates me even more than he hates you now. You're a freak of nature but I am the freak against nature."  
  
Harry knew very well how intolerant Vernon was of anything that didn't fall under his classification of normal. Harry might be a wizard but he was only the unwanted child of his wife's sister. Dudley on the other hand was his gay son. His flesh and blood.  
  
Well it explained why Dudley's birthday had been ignored like his own.  
  
This new information had Harry watching his uncle even more carefully than usual. More and more often Uncle Vernon would spend his nights drinks and mumbling to himself in a voice to soft to hear. It was a type of drinking Harry had learned to fear as in the past it had often been a prelude a beating with Uncle Vernon's belt. Only now instead of eyeing Harry Uncle Vernon was eyeing Dudley.  
  
It wasn't until almost the end of summer that Uncle Vernon finally snapped. Business was actually going good from Vernon. He'd taken a day off to celebrate and had ended up consuming a massive quantity of alcohol. A day spent in a rather jovial mode took a turn for the worse when night came.  
  
It was nighttime and both Harry and Dudley had already retired for the night. Harry awoke to the sound of screaming and breaking furniture.  
  
Harry had no trouble identifying Dudley's screams and Vernon roars. In a way Harry had been expecting this and dreading it. Part of him didn't believe Uncle Vernon would actually ever do this to his spoiled golden child. While another part of him knew Vernon would.  
  
As usual his door was locked from the outside. Fred and George had shown him how to pick locks but he didn't have the time to find his picks and fiddle with the lock. Harry shoulder rammed the door three times before realizing he was wasting his time. Of all the doors in the house his was probably the most solid.  
  
Vernon was screaming something about beating the "perversion" out of Dudley and something about "Bloody Faggots". Harry had a very bad feeling that Vernon might end up beating his own son to death.  
  
Remembering something from his Tae Kwon Do class Harry got into a stance. Like his sensei had taught Harry focused himself for his next move. He was going to have to use all his weight and momentum to pull this off.  
  
He would not fail another person like Cedric.  
  
That did it. Anger, almost rage got added to his fear and determination. Harry power kicked the door. The door practically exploded from its frame but Harry didn't stop to admire his handiwork.  
  
Harry ran down the hall only to be once again confronted by a locked door. He tried the handle a few times before backing up and getting into his stance once again and kicked the door.  
  
Unfortunately unlike his own door Dudley's wasn't as solid as his own. Instead of removing the door Harry managed to make a nice hole in it. A hole his foot was stuck in.  
  
A difficult situation to be in especially with bare feet. Still Harry didn't spend time worrying about splinters. He jerked his foot form the hole then stuck his arm in reaching for the lock.  
  
When he finally got the door open he found Dudley a bloody mess on the floor cowering from his father. Vernon was merciless as his belt and buckle. Each swing was causing blood to fly and Dudley to scream. Dudley was beyond making coherent cries for mercy from his father. All that existed for Dudley was the burning pain as belt and buckle tore into his flesh.  
  
He didn't even think about it. He moved between Dudley and Vernon.  
  
For his trouble his chest was laid open by Vernon's belt. Yet even before the pain could register a huge meaty fist backhanded him. The force of the blow completely destroyed his glasses and threw him into Dudley's entertainment center.  
  
The expression about having your bell rung applied to Harry. His head was ringing and blood was dripping down his face. Shards of glass were embedded in his face from his destroyed lens. Besides the ringing ears and bloody face he was feeling strangely hot, almost feverish.  
  
In his mind images started flashing by, one after another. Hundreds, maybe thousands, or even millions of images. Memories of every harsh word, every hungry night, and every blow ever struck. Years of repressed started to bubble to the surface like lava.  
  
Something about the anger awakened something in Harry. It wasn't just rage but something else, something powerful, and something frightening.  
  
Harry got to his feet with a roar. His emerald green eyes were glowing and angry nuclear color. Like an atom bomb waiting to go off.  
  
"You Son of a Bitch!!!" screamed Harry. Then Harry grabbed Vernon by the throat and with one hand lifted him off the floor. He then slammed Vernon into the wall. "You Bastard! If you Ever lay a Hand on me or Anyone else Ever again I'll rip off your arms and Feed them to You! Then I'll take all your belts, shove them up your ass and try to start you like a Lawnmower!"  
  
All through this little speech Harry would pull back and slam Vernon back into the wall.  
  
"You better hope we Never meet again you Worthless Piece of Shit!" This time instead of slamming Vernon into the wall he actually threw he through the wall. The force of the throw sent Vernon through Dudley's wall and the wall behind it. Harry didn't bother to look where Vernon landed.  
  
The little speech had caught Dudley's attention and he watched his cousin throw his father through the wall one handed.  
  
"We're leaving." Was all Harry said. Suddenly hundreds of little glowing lights swarmed around Harry then they flew off. Dudley watched the little lights gather pick up all his things. Then as he watched as they shrunk his things then placed them in his backpack. When he room was bare the glowing lights carried in Harry's trunk which apparently had been similarly packed. The light then swirled around his backpack and Harry's trunk and shrunk them. The lights carried the toy sized packages to Harry and dropped them into his hand then they disappeared.  
  
Harry then picked up Dudley and left number 4 Privet Drive for the last time. Once outside Harry pulled his wand out of somewhere and summoned the Knight Bus. A flash of light and Harry carried Dudley onto the bus.  
  
"St.Mungo's." was all Harry said to the driver before settling Dudley onto one of the beds.  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived at St.Mungo's the wizard's hospital. Luckily by now Harry had calmed down so he eyes were no longer glowing. There was still a glimmer to them that hadn't been there before but nothing too noticeable. Still Dudley was in too much pain to care if Harry was in a grass skirt and glowing pink.  
  
Harry paid for the ride and carried Dudley into the hospital. The nurses didn't bother asking questions. Dudley was carried away and so was Harry himself.  
  
It wasn't until hours later after all his wounds had been treated that Harry realized no one recognized him. He was used to the way he looked now. After all his Mom had red hair and Harry just figured it was some sort of weird wizard's puberty. As it stood Harry was more than willing to keep his identity a mystery. The one thing that would have given him away was his scar but it was covered up by the healing cuts on his face. Once the glass was removed they weren't too serious so they were healing naturally.  
  
Despite using magic to quicken the healing process Dudley was in the hospital for a week. Apparently physically made wounds took longer to heal than magically made ones. It was one of those strange rules of magic.  
  
During the week of Dudley's recovery Harry had plenty of time to think. Something he hadn't much time for during the summer. One of the first things that came to mind was the lack of visions about Voldemort. He wasn't sure if he was relieved by this or disturbed. Either Voldemort was recovering from his rebirth or playing possum from the fools in the ministry. Either way it worried Harry. At least when he had the visions he had some idea about what Voldemort was doing.  
  
The next thing that came to mind was what was he going to do with Dudley. He had more than enough money to support them for several lifetimes. They weren't going back to the Dursleys no matter what. He couldn't go to the Burrow or Sirius because that would just put them in danger. He decided it would be best to stay in a muggle inn until school started.  
  
Before checking Dudley out of St.Mungo's Harry made a trip to Gringotts to pay for the hospital stay and the other things they were going to need. Luckily Gringotts didn't care who you were as long as you had your key. Business was business. He took out a large amount of galleons then took and equally large amount of muggle money.  
  
Harry returned to St.Mungo's and checked Dudley out. The diagnosis was clear for Dudley but the doctor proscribed future therapy for Dudley. All his physical scars were gone but he had plenty on the inside that would be raw for a long time.  
  
They ended up staying at an inn called Hatchets & Hand Grenades. It was a tavern in front and a quiet inn in back. Harry also paid a little extra for the no questions policy. It's big draw was its location, only four streets away from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"We'll stay here until school starts." Said Harry.  
  
"But what about money?" asked Dudley he looked up from all his worldly possessions in his right hand. Harry had given him the shrunken backpack as they left the hospital.  
  
"Don't worry about it. My parents left me money." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley looked like he was going to say something but he stopped. He decided he didn't want to ask but there was something he wanted to know.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I've treated you like shit your whole life. You must hate me but you saved me from… him." Finished Dudley quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not some golden miracle child despite what the wizarding world thinks. I stopped Vernon because I wouldn't and I won't let anyone suffer like that. Not if I can stop it. Screw whatever nobility you find in that statement I never want to see or hear another suffer as I have."  
  
"Did I hate you? Maybe. I don't really care. As of now you don't even rank on my scale of evil. People change and you obviously have changed or you wouldn't have even bothered asking. You are an overweight spoiled brat but you're changing. We're all changing. Life makes you become whoever you need to be to survive. Or you end up dead." Said Harry in a fatalistic voice.  
  
"Harry? Wha…?" asked Dudley in surprise and concern.  
  
"Sounded a bit bitter did I? You know what the wizarding world calls me? The Boy Who Lived. It's like some horrible title I can never get away from. You know this scar? It's famous as well. It marks me as the only survivor of the Killing Curse. I got this scar the night my parents were murdered from their murderer."  
  
"But I thought they died in a car crash?" said Dudley puzzled.  
  
"That's a lie! An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort killed them." Harry proceeded to give Dudley a full history of his life that Dudley had known nothing about.  
  
"My wonderful title that has everyone staring at my forehead in awe. Boy Who Lived. What they never say is for me to be the Boy Who Lived then others must have died. Others die while I survive. Maybe its not a title but my curse." Finished Harry with a bitter laugh.  
  
Dudley was pale faced after the story. Harry hadn't really left anything out in his explanation to his cousin. Dudley had know Harry all his life and yet he suddenly realized he didn't know him at all. Once upon a time this wouldn't have bothered him but it did now.  
  
Dudley decided to change the subject. "I don't want to go back to Smeltings."  
  
Harry accepted the change of conversation without commit. "Fine where do you want to go?"  
  
"I think I'll go to the military school the Headmaster mentioned." Said Dudley.  
  
Harry didn't ask for reasons and as things turned out it was an easy adjustment to make. They wrote a letter to the Headmaster of Smeltings and he was more than happy to handle the paperwork for the transfer. He was even nice enough to send a list of school supplies Dudley would need at the Dunford Military Academy. It was actually a rather prestigious school.  
  
This left Dudley and Harry only one more thing they needed to do before school started.  
  
"Let's go shopping."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes- Well I decided to take on the challenge issued by Severitus. The whole point of this is to reveal Harry as Snape's son but here's an interesting question. Who's Snape's father? Like any other writer I thrive on responses good or bad. So burn me or praise me tell me if you like it.  
  
Next Chapter- "Shopping" 


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I make no money off of this and never will. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter two- "Shopping!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I didn't notice before but where are your glasses?" asked Dudley as the two walked to the closest mall.  
  
"Vernon destroyed them." Was all Harry said. It was all he needed to say.  
  
"Oh… Don't you need new glasses?" asked Dudley.  
  
Harry stopped walking his face showed his shock. "I can see fine. In fact I thought I needed a new prescription before my glasses were destroyed but now…"  
  
"Well that's great!" said Dudley. "Your old glasses made you look dorky anyway."  
  
Harry was too happy to have perfect or at least it seemed to be perfect vision to be insulted. Besides Dudley hadn't been trying to insult him.  
  
When the reached what they had been told was the closest mall. Little did they know but as soon as they entered they became prey to the fashion club from the local high school. Debbie, Catherine, David, James, and Valorie. Within five minutes they knew that they were looking for a new wardrobe and had the money to buy it. They were nice, friendly, and merciless in their determination to outfit the two. They pulled out a camera and took a few pictures of Harry and Dudley before getting down to business.  
  
It took five seconds for Harry's fashion future to be decided.  
  
"The gothic pagan look definitely." Said Catherine eyeing Harry. Or more specifically she was eyeing Harry's knee length blood red hair.  
  
"I agree." Said Debbie.  
  
"Nothing else will do." Said James.  
  
Dudley laughed as Harry was dragged away but not for long. Valorie and David were undressing and dressing him with there eyes. Dudley felt his face go red under their intense stares.  
  
"He's a challenge." Said David.  
  
"Yes, but so many possibilities." Said Valorie. There was something scary in her eyes when she said this.  
  
"First something needs to be done with his hair." Said David.  
  
"Yes, it's hideous but such a lovely color." Said Valorie.  
  
"To the Salon!" they cried together and dragged Dudley away.  
  
Hours later, but what felt like centuries to the two fashionably challenged cousins were brought face to face. Harry had entered the mall in worn oversized clothes. Dudley had come in a plain pair of pants and a t- shirt. After trial, torture, and outright blackmail the two cousins were reunited.  
  
The most noticeably different (eye catching) was Harry. First off he was wearing poured on tight vinyl pants of a green-black color depending on how the light hit them. On his feet calf high army boots, steel toed, and with silver laces. A tucked in black muscle shirt with a silver dragon design on it. Red leather arm guards with leaf designs branded into the leather. A plain leather choker with a silver Celtic cross nestled into the hollow of his throat. His left ear had been pierced and a small red crystal dangled from it. His eyes were outlined in mascara with just a bit of red eyeshadow added. His nails had been painted the same green-black as his pants. Some shiny gloss showed off his naturally reddish lips. The crowning glory was his knee length hair, it had been braided with silver and black thread, at the top of the braid was a silver Celtic hair tie of some kind, and tied off at the end were small silver bells that chimed gently as he moved.  
  
From a gay perspective, he was hot.  
  
From a cousinly perspective, he was hot.  
  
From a normal perspective, he looked unearthly beautiful.  
  
Dudley summed up his opinion of Harry new look in one word. "Woah!"  
  
"Oh my God! You guys have outdone all earthly expectations! He's a masterpiece!" cried out Valorie. Her high pitched voice seemed loud even in the crowded mall.  
  
"He's a prince!" added David in awe and appreciation. While not as loud as Valorie's announcement, David's word caught for the feeling he put into them.  
  
Much to Harry's embarrassment the combination of Valorie and David's outburst caught other shopper's attention. Harry was soon surrounded by a crowd. Loud whispered voices were asking who he was, if he was a prince, or a model, or some mystical creature. Harry was used to being stared at and talked about. He was the Boy Who Lived after all but he hated it. Hated the endless staring and the whispers of gossip that followed him around.  
  
Yet this was different if not more embarrassing than the usual stares. These people, these muggles didn't know his name. All he was to them was someone pretty to gawk at. Not a real person, just a thing. It was similar to how he felt around wizards. Wizards saw the famous Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived not Harry the boy who spent most of his life treated worse than a house elf and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. They all, even his friends, saw him as some golden savior and not as a person/wizard like everyone else.  
  
When the gawkers disbursed Harry finally got a good look at his cousin. All the exercise had been doing Dudley good, so instead of a fat blob Dudley vaguely had the build of an overweight rugby player. His hair had been clipped close on the sides and left a bit long on the top with some gel added to slick it back. Unlike Harry, Dudley hadn't been slotted into one specific style. Still his current dress was interesting. He was wearing a modernized Swing(Big Band) Zoot suit. The suit was royal blue, he wore a white button up shirt with a simple string tie. He was also wearing shiny wingtips on his feet and a nice long chain on his pants. Not the most common outfit but it looked very good on Dudley.  
  
"You look good Dudley." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, he was a challenge but I think he turned out well." Said Valorie with pride.  
  
David chimed in. "He looks good in a wide variety of styles so we set him up with a bit of everything."  
  
"A success." Said Debbie. The others babbled agreement for a few minutes. They swapped methods and the places they taken their charges to. Finally the chit chat ended when James spoke up.  
  
"A major battle in the name of fashion was fought today. Today fashion has come out victorious but the war is far from over!" said James seriously, then everyone including James started laughing.  
  
"If you two would please stand over here so we can take some pictures. We always take before and after pictures for our club photo journal. It helps us get school credit." Explained Catherine.  
  
After twenty minutes of posing Harry and Dudley left the mall heavily weighed down by their enforced purchases. One of the good things about having the Fashion Club help them shop was they got discounts on everything. They still spent a lot of money on clothes but those five were very savvy(ruthless) shoppers. The best quality for the lowest prices.  
  
"Shopping's worse than a ten mile run followed by fifteen rounds in the ring." Said Harry as they lugged their purchased back to the inn.  
  
"You have no idea. I got dressed up in everything from King Arthur to Michael Jackson. I've got a full cowboy out fit from boots, to hat, to spurs, and even chaps! I've got motorcycle gear, an American football jersey, a Hawaiian shirt, farmer clothes, a tux, and other miscellanies items I can't even remember! The only normal clothes I've got are some jeans and t-shirts." Said Dudley half in horror and half in awe.  
  
"At least you weren't stripped naked in the middle of a bandage shop! They stripped naked in the middle of store and had me try on thongs! Sometimes they wouldn't even let me wear underwear! For example these pants! There's nothing under them! There excuse was something about ruining the line of the pants." Said Harry, with his face was as red as his hair.  
  
Harry was warming to his subject. " As I stood there Naked! I was given lectures on the importance of Texture! They spent and hour going over the various kinds of whips and which were best for friends, lovers, or pets! H-U-M-A-N Pets! In fact I bought three whips I think… Maybe more, I not sure everything seems to be blurring together in one long line of leather. Not to mention the Make-up! Don't get me started on the make-up or the hair care products! They even dragged me into a costume shop to buy some this stuff! You have absolutely no idea of the horror!" finished Harry with a shudder.  
  
They walked along in silence for awhile.  
  
Dudley suddenly broke the silence. "It was fun."  
  
Dudley watched a smile spread across Harry's face. One of the true smiles he's ever seen on Harry's face. "Yes it was." Was all Harry said as they continued back to the inn.  
  
Later that evening Harry ran into a little problem. When Harry unbraided his hair, an hour long process, his usually straight hair was all wavy and puffed out which made it even harder to comb. Even when Dudley offered to help Harry very quickly got tired of Dudley running into knots and pulling his hair. Dudley wasn't exactly experienced at dealing with long hair, he was trying to help but the harder he tried the worse it got. Harry's hair was soft, silky, and Too Bloody LONG!!! It slipped out of his hand, swallowed the comb in tangles, got caught under his knees, feet, hands, elbows, and everything and anything else it could engulf in it's silky grip.  
  
"Enough!" roared Harry. He wasn't mad at Dudley just frustrated. Even with the best of intentions having your hair pulled was painful and made your head ache. Harry usually tied it into a long ponytail with several ties to keep it from getting tangled but it was too puffed up and tangled for him to do it now.  
  
Suddenly the little glowing lights from before reappeared. They gently took the comb from Dudley and picked up the other hair implements Harry had bought. They started to work through Harry's hair. Whenever they appeared to hit a snag a dozen of the lights converged on the spot and untangled them.  
  
About ten minutes passed in silence as the little lights worked on Harry's long hair. Harry seemed to relax as the lights managed to gently untangle and comb out his hair.  
  
"Harry?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Yes?" replied Harry as he turned his head to glance at Dudley.  
  
Dudley was a bit unnerved to see Harry's eyes were glowing again but it was a gentle glow. "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic over the summer." Said Dudley.  
  
"I'm not." Said Harry.  
  
"But…? What about those light things?" asked Dudley pointing at them.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what they are but they're not my magic. Although they seem to respond to my wishes. If I had used my magic the Ministry would have been knocking on the door." Explained Harry.  
  
"So what do you think they are?" asked Dudley in curiosity.  
  
"Well they feel sort of light or air elements but we haven't gotten to Elements and Elementals yet so I'm not sure. They also seem like Will O' Wisps but those only inhabit swamps." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh… Well they seem real helpful." Said Dudley brightly. He was trying to hide his nervousness. He no longer despised magic but he wasn't very familiar with it beyond a certain pig tail and a giant tongue he remember too well. He hadn't had a lot of positive experiences with magic.  
  
"Yah. They give me a peaceful feeling." Said Harry.  
  
The lights finish brushing his hair then tie into Harry's preferred ponytail so it wouldn't get tangled.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry. The light twinkle a little then disappeared.  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
"Night Dudley. Do you want to go with me to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Can I? Isn't it a no muggle place?" asked Dudley.  
  
"No. Hermione shops with her parents and they're muggles." said Harry.  
  
"I'd like to go." Said Dudley.  
  
"It's settled then. Want to go tomorrow?" asked Harry.  
  
"How about the day after tomorrow. I think we've had enough shopping for the moment. Why don't we workout tomorrow. It's much less tiring than shopping." Said Dudley seriously.  
  
Harry chuckled a little then, "Sure. That sounds good. See you in the morning."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note- Well I hope you like this. It's shorter than chapter one but I figured it was better to bring out another chapter than to make this one longer. So what do you think of Harry's new look? I hope that I explained why the ministry didn't show in chapter one. Those glowing things weren't created by Harry. Later on I'll explain what they are but till then you must live with the mystery. Bwhaahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's was wonderful to get so many positive responses to my little fic. Huge thanks to Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid, Butterfly, Lady FoxFire, Xaphacia, Beldin325, and MercS for reviewing. ^_^ It's all the reviews, commits, and questions that spur me on to write more and faster!  
  
Therefore feed the writer's drive to write! Review and reap the rewards!  
  
All praise the REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So I'm a little obsessed. Sue me.  
  
Next Chapter- "More Shopping!" 


	3. More Shopping!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that is the honor of J. K. Rowling. I do this for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others. I make no money from this and if you think otherwise you obviously need your head examined.  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter Three - "More Shopping!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A summer of enforced early mornings had engrained certain habits into Harry and Dudley. The two woke up almost simultaneously ready to start a day of exercise. Even after being on the training regime from hell, or Voldemort, the two had come to like the exercise. There was something immensely satisfying about pushing your physical limits a little farther every day. Of reshaping yourself one day at a time.  
  
It was also a fact that a hot body is always a plus when you're looking for dates. Male or female.  
  
"Did you buy any workout clothes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yah, but I'm having a little trouble finding them." Said Dudley as he rummaged through bag, after box, after bag, and yet another bag. Dudley was getting lost looking through the bags so he started upending the bags into a pile.  
  
"Well while you're searching I'll hit the shower. Then I can try my own hand at the needle in the haystack." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley mumbled what sounded like an agreement and continued to unload bags.  
  
Harry really enjoyed a good shower. Unfortunately for him it was no longer a quick and easy task. Just soaping and rinsing his hair took him at least fifteen minutes!  
  
Besides a towel Harry also dragged in a sixty pound bag of hair care products. He'd promised (been threatened) to take "proper" care of his "beautiful" hair. His only problem now as he looked at the bottles of all sizes shapes and colors was which to use? He remembered being lectured by James and Catherine but after awhile their words had all become one long meaningless rant.  
  
Harry tried to figure it out the logical way. He started lining up bottles on the counter. After he had about twenty bottles lined up he tried to see if the right combination would be revealed by his memory.  
  
His memory wasn't cooperating. This was worse than being in potions with Snape on the warpath.  
  
Before Harry reached the point of doing something rash like throwing all the mind boggling bottles into the wall the little lights reappeared.  
  
"Hi. I don't suppose you could help me with this?" asked Harry as he frowned at the lined up bottles.  
  
The lights twinkled and Harry couldn't help feeling they were amused by him. Still the lights picked up five of the bottles, stripped him, and herded him into the shower.  
  
Once he was in the shower the lights got to work. All Harry had to do was stand there and occasionally be nudged around under the water.  
  
When Harry finally exited the shower he was squeaky clean and completely relaxed. He let the lights dry him and was passive as they picked up some of the other bottles to use on him.  
  
"Dudley and I are going on a jog so nothing fancy please." Said Harry.  
  
The lights seemed to understand so he let them decide. They braided his hair without any fancy ties. A few of the lights exited the bathroom and returned with a pair of green bicycle shorts, a blue t-shirt with Celtic designs, some white socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. They changed out the dangling earring for a plain silver stud and placed a simple leather choker with a piece of clear quartz pendant around his neck.  
  
When Harry exited the bathroom he found Dudley still searching for his workout clothes. Dudley had created a growing mountain of clothes in the middle of the room and it didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon.  
  
"Could you help him?" asked Harry of the swarm of lights.  
  
The lights twinkled and this time Harry was positive they were laughing at him. Still half of them herded Dudley off to the bathroom while the other half tackled the mountain of clothes and unchecked bags.  
  
Harry heard a few muffled shouts from the bathroom but didn't worry about it. Dudley was in no danger. Besides even when he was REALLY fat Dudley always tended to spend hours primping in the bathroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later Dudley was released from the bathroom all ready to head out. He was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a t-shirt that said "Born To Be Psychotic!" His blond hair was still damp and some gel had been added to keep it slicked back. Also something Harry hadn't noticed before but a gold stud twinkled from Dudley's left ear.  
  
"Distance or time?" asked Harry. They had come to measure their jogs either by a certain distance or a time limit.  
  
"Time. Distance would be hard to measure here. Besides if we're making a full day of it, we can't spend the whole day jogging." Said Dudley.  
  
"What have you got in mind?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'd like to get some boxing in. What about you?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Boxing is fine but I'd like to throw in some Tae Kwon Do and definitely some swimming." Said Harry.  
  
"That sounds good. We'll ask the manager if he knows any place nearby." Said Dudley.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Said Harry.  
  
"Let's go. Oh! And thanks to your little helpers." Said Dudley.  
  
The lights twinkled, ruffled Dudley's hair a little, and then once vanished.  
  
"I'm starting to like those little guys." Said Dudley.  
  
"Me to." Said Harry.  
  
The Inn keeper Mr.Hopper turned out to be a good source of information. He told them about a nice public gym called CorDrum's and told them where to find a nice park for jogging. Neither Harry nor Dudley enjoy jogging by the street. It's a bit illogical to try to get healthy while inhaling exhaust fumes.  
  
They spent two hours jogging in a very nice park before returning to the Inn. They grabbed some prepacked gym bags and headed for CorDrum's.  
  
CorDrum's was a very nice gym. Nothing fancy but it had all the equipment Harry and Dudley would need including a pool. After a quick tour they paid for a week's membership and got to work.  
  
Harry got teased by some of the locals for being a "pretty boy" but after he got into the ring with Dudley they stopped teasing. When Harry and Dudley had been first put into the ring together they'd beat the shit out of each other. Both Harry and Dudley had had a lot of suppressed anger at each other. Boxing became a long needed release for all these negative emotions. They had learned to be friends but whenever they were in the ring they were always boxed with a sort of ruthless zeal.  
  
Of all the exercises they were forced to perform Boxing was the only one in which Dudley seemed to excel at. He just had a natural rhythm for the sport. Harry did well enough since he was quick but Dudley had a lot of bodyweight to throw behind his punches. Both of the boys could physically take lots of punishment although for slightly different reasons. For Dudley school had taught him to take pain, while it was the Dursleys that had taught Harry to take pain.  
  
Eventually the Boxing match evolved into a Kickboxing match. Now when Harry wasn't a natural boxer he did have a certain talent when it came to Tae Kwon Do, and he flexible enough to do some of the more difficult kicks.  
  
Overall when the two cousins got into the ring it was always a rather even match if a bit brutal.  
  
After a few hours of beating the hell out of each other the two cousins headed for the pool. It was a great cool down exercise and good for a full body workout.  
  
A hundred laps later and the two called it a day. They did a quick rinse in the showers and headed back to the Inn. They stopped on the way for a late lunch. They were tired but it was a good tired and not the brain dead exhaustion of before.  
  
As they relaxed in their room watching the telly Harry realized something. They were going shopping to Diagon Alley tomorrow and his Hogwarts letter was still in his trunk. His shrunken trunk he couldn't unshrink without the ministry coming down on him.  
  
As he thought about the problem he came up with the obvious answer. The little lights had shrunk the trunk in the first place so get them to unshrink it. The only question was could he intentionally summon them. They just sort of appeared before.  
  
Harry decided to try to summon them the simplest way he could think of. "Um… I could use a little help." Said Harry. He felt Dudley's eyes on him and he felt more than a bit stupid but it worked.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if you could unshrink my trunk. I need to get out my letter from Hogwarts. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and it has my list of school supplies on it." Explained Harry. He held out his toy sized trunk to the lights.  
  
The lights picked up the trunk and in a few moments it was once again it's normal size.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry as he opened his trunk and started rooting around. To his surprise he found his letter but he also found all the birthday stuff he never opened. He'd completely forgotten about them.  
  
"Did you find your letter?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Yes but I also found something I'd forgotten about." Said Harry as he pulled his letter and the unopened packages from the trunk.  
  
"So what did you forget?" asked Dudley coming over.  
  
"I completely forgot about the birthday presents my friends sent. I haven't even opened my Hogwarts letter. I was just too exhausted when they arrived." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley was silent for a moment but then said, "Well let's see what you got."  
  
So commenced the opening of packages. From Ron he got a variety of Honeydukes candies which Harry shared with Dudley. Due to past history he wasn't quick about trying magic related candy. Still after watching Harry happily bite into a chocolate frog he dug in. All Hagrid sent was a letter but he mentioned he'd be coming back later into the school year and then he'd give Harry his gift. Harry just hoped Hagrid didn't bring anything too dangerous. Although Hagrid was the one who got him Hedwig.  
  
From Hermione he got the expected book or in this case books but her choices were interesting. The first was a muggle book called The Art of War. It was famous really. The second book was also a muggle book, The Dummies Guide To Self Defense And Survival. The final book was a wizard book called Introduction To The Elements.  
  
The Twins sent him a sampler of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry made sure to keep these away from Dudley. Even the Canary Crèmes might not go well with him.  
  
The gift he got from Sirius was also from Remus as well. The first was a book titled Practical Dark Arts: Know Thy Darkness. The second was also a book called The Inner Beast, which turned out to be a book on Animagi transformation. The final item was a Tarot deck or at least it looked like one but according to the booklet inside it was a Battle Deck. Whatever that meant.  
  
After flipping through the books for awhile. "So do you want to go casual or get dressed up for Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Let's dress up. It's not like were going to be dressed up much after school starts." Said Dudley.  
  
"True. So do you want to pick out an outfit or let my little friends choose?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't even know half the stuff I got much less where to find it. They seem to have good taste let them choose." Said Dudley with a laugh.  
  
Harry turned to look at the little lights that had hung around since he'd asked them to unshrink his trunk. "Alright. Um… You don't mind do you? You've been doing all this stuff for me and I'm really thankful but you don't have to if you don't want to." Said Harry.  
  
The lights twinkled at Harry but the longer he watched the more the blinking started to make sense. Then something seemed to click in his mind.  
  
"Oh! I think I understand. You're sort of like House Elves. You like to serve people? No? Oh… You like to serve me because I'm… Please slow down I'm new at this. You like to serve me because I'm your… Blood Lord? Am I getting this right? Okay if you say so but it still sounds wrong. So you're willing to help us out?" asked Harry.  
  
The twinkles became bright flashes.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get the idea! No need to shout! By the way is there anything I can do for you?" asked Harry.  
  
The little lights swarmed together. They twinkled at one another as they discussed Harry's offer. They came to a decision and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Okay you like… Vodka? No any type of liquor including pure alcohol but not the wizard kind. Your not boozers it's just your preferred form of food. Okay I've heard weirder things. I'll get you some tomorrow unless you'd like some right now? I can just go down to the tavern and pick you up something right now? It's no trouble. I'll be right back." Said Harry.  
  
A few minutes later Harry returned to the room baring four bottles. Harry had picked up a bottle of red wine, a bottle of lemon vodka, a bottle of whiskey, and a huge bottle of Champaign.  
  
"I figured you'd like some variety." Said Harry handing the bottles over to the swarm of happy lights.  
  
The lights drank about a third of each bottle before corking them.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like?" asked Harry.  
  
The lights twinkled.  
  
"Fireworks and yarn. I'm almost afraid to ask. Tell me anyway. So fireworks are sort of an alcoholic dessert to you? Interesting but again you prefer muggle made. What about the yarn? Oh! You like to knit and weave. Neat! That all? You like music. Any particular type? Not picky huh? Okay." Said Harry. The rest of the evening went by peacefully.  
  
The next day Harry and Dudley once again woke nice and early. The little lights were excited. Clothes were dancing around in the air as the light discussed what would look the most dramatic.  
  
Dudley was herded into the shower first. Harry watched in amusement as the flying clothes almost seemed to be dueling with each other.  
  
Dudley reappeared wearing nothing but a towel and so it was Harry's turn to be herded into the shower.  
  
When Harry exited the shower in his own towel the clothes still seemed to be dueling it out.  
  
"I take it they still haven't decided." Said Harry.  
  
"Nope but it's fun to watch. Kind of like a combination of Tetris and Street Fighter II." Said Dudley.  
  
"By the way I saw one of your whips. Cat of nine tails. Very classy." Said Dudley with a grin.  
  
"Thank you. That's the one I actually liked for some reason. I think it reminded me of one of Mrs.Figg's cat toys." Said Harry with a chuckle.  
  
The lights finally came to a decision and the two boys were swarmed.  
  
The finished results were definitely eye catching. Dudley was in black motorcycle boots. His pants had blue flames on a black background(think Jin from Tekken 3). A long sleeved shirt of a shimmery blue material. A sapphire winked from his left ear. His hair had been gelled to be spiky. Then to finish the outfit was a black leather duster jacket.  
  
Harry was in red leather Doc Martens. Skin tight black leather pants. A silver metal belt. A long sleeved shirt that was completely made up of black leather straps. Fingerless black leather gloves. His were painted a red-black. His eyes were outlined in red mascara and he had some silver- black eye shadow. At his request his scar was hidden by concealer. His lips were painted with a clear glittery lip gloss. A small silver dragon hung from his left ear. The crowning glory of this outfit was quite simple his knee length hair had been left free as a blood red cloak of silk.  
  
"Well we're dressed to kill. Shall we go?" Asked Dudley.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry.  
  
Harry led Dudley to the Leaky Cauldron. Strangely Dudley had no trouble noticing the pub. He didn't greet Tom since he didn't want to be recognized although he got plenty of stares. He ignored them and led Dudley through to the back. He pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley Dudley." Said Harry echoing the words Hagrid had said to him on his first visit.  
  
"Whoa…" was Dudley's response as he took in the sights.  
  
Almost as soon as they entered eyes followed them. Some people were looking at them just to stare but others seemed shocked for some reason. As usual most eyes were on Harry although this time it wasn't because he was the Boy Who Lived. It was probably his hair it was unusually long and the color was rather vivid.  
  
Harry decided to hit Madam Malkin's first to get it out of the way. She was very helpful but was shocked for some reason they he wanted school robes. He also picked up three dress robes, and three cloaks that caught his eye.  
  
Next he went and picked up his up his needed supplies for potions. He added some extras here and there that he might need or not. Considering last year anything was possible.  
  
Dudley just seemed to enjoy looking at everything. Soaking up a world so alike yet completely different from his normal life.  
  
Harry decided to head for Ollivander's. Dudley followed along his eyes soaking up everything. It was like being in a fairy tale for Dudley.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the shop they were welcomed. "Welcome Mister Potter and young Mister Dursley how may I help you today? I am afraid a wand would be of very little use for Mister Dursley. He is not completely without talent but a wizard he is not. Take him to Madam Moonstone for something more to his use." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
Harry was surprised but not completely. Lately he'd sensed something in Dudley. Like a tiny glow. He'd ignored it mostly since it hadn't really been important. Now it might be.  
  
"I'll do that but I came in here on my own business. I would like to purchase another wand." Said Harry.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the one I sold you before. If so I may be able to repair it." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
"No my wand it fine but I need a second wand." Said Harry. He really didn't want to go into and explanation about Priori Incantatem.  
  
"As you wish. Perhaps it would be best. You have certainly gone through some interesting changes." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
So began the wand search. It proved to be even more difficult than the first one. Oak, pine, yew, apple, cherry, mahogany, teak, and tons of others. The cores varied from unicorn hair, phoenix feathers, veela hair, and even demon blood.  
  
"You have always been a challenge Mister Potter. I find myself quite excited by the challenge you have brought me. There are a few wands my family has made that have never claimed anyone. Perhaps you shall be the one." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
"Follow me please." Said Mr.Ollivander. He led them to the very back of his store. In the back he stood before a shelf full of wands. He started pulling out and pushing back the boxes on the shelf. Then he waited for a few moments. One of the other shelves opened up but Mr.Ollivander moved to a different shelf and again started to move the boxes in and out. The other shelf closed itself and a trap door was revealed.  
  
Mr.Ollivander opened the trap door and led them down below. As they descended torches on the walls lit themselves lighting the way. They followed the tunnel down further and further into the earth.  
  
Then the most amazing thing happened. The tunnel they'd been following opened up into a private grove.  
  
"It's beautiful." Breathed Dudley and Harry just nodded.  
  
"Thank you. This is the pride of the Ollivander family. Very few outside the family ever see it. Even Dumbledore has never had the privilege. We have other groves but some of our best wands have come from these trees. Including yours Mister Potter. That holly tree over there in fact." Said Mr.Ollivander pointing to one particular tree.  
  
They finally stopped at a circle in the middle of the grove. There were seven pedestals about three feet high. Each pedestal had a pillow with a wand on it.  
  
"Find your wand Mister Potter." Said Mr.Ollivander motions toward the pedestals.  
  
Harry started walking around the pedestals. Looking at the wands. They were just wands nothing about looking at them really stood out but when he put his hand over them he started to feel things. These wands were different. They gave off a charge, kind of a static feeling.  
  
Around and around he went until… He found the one.  
  
"Fascinating. Silverthorne with a core of Nightmare hair. Thirteen inches and quite firm. Give it a flick." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
Harry flicked the wand and was engulfed in a glowing green wind. His eyes once again began to glow. His long hair flowed in his private wind. The green wind finally formed into a burning rose with huge thorns.  
  
"I once told you that you would do great things. I was not wrong. I believe this wand will be more true to you than the other. Use it well." Said Mr.Ollivander.  
  
When they were once again outside Dudley asked, "Is it always like that?"  
  
"I don't know." said Harry and the subject dropped.  
  
They moved on to get Harry's other supplies and thankfully nothing odd happened. There were just two stops left. The first was a weaponsmith's shop. He needed a sword, a bow, a knife, and a kit for making arrows. The new DADA teacher was going to get physical with the class.  
  
Dudley found the weaponsmith to be fascinating. The shop was called the Black Knife. It was filled with swords and so many other weapons Dudley couldn't even put a name to. The one item that really caught his eye was a warhammer. It was obviously very old and it had been used. Maybe hundreds of years ago but it had seen battle.  
  
It was the shop keeper that stood out to Harry. His name was Argal. He was a half dwarf and one of the best weaponsmiths in the wizarding world. He took one look at Harry and his jaw dropped.  
  
Before Argal could say anything Harry blurted out, "I'm going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Aye. So you'll be needing supplies. I'll need to take your measure." Said Argal as he carefully approached Harry. He almost seemed like he was afraid of Harry for some reason.  
  
"I have just the thing for you. I didn't craft them but they're fine workmanship. You can inspect them if you like." Said Argal keeping a wary eye on Harry.  
  
"No that's alright. I trust your judgment. So how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Fifty galleons." Said Argal.  
  
That was a lot of money but Harry didn't argue he just handed over the money and hurried out of the shop. He was very uncomfortable with how Argal had been staring at him. All the students were given shrunken and warded packages with their weapons inside. Mainly so the muggle born wouldn't have trouble carrying around swords and so the students couldn't play with the weapons and hurt themselves.  
  
There last stop was going to be Madam Moonstone's shop. She sold a lot of advanced divination items and magic stones.  
  
"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" asked Mrs.Moonstone.  
  
"Mr.Ollivander said you might have something that would suit him." Said Harry pushing Dudley forward.  
  
"Ah! Not a wizard but there is something there… Here hold this." Said Mrs.Moonstone and she thrust a globe of some kind into Dudley's hands.  
  
Dudley look down at the orb in his hands and as he watched a flame appeared in the globe.  
  
"A firestarter. Not a huge talent but enough to be useful. I have a Firestone. It will help you focus and bring out your gift but it will take time and practice. I also have a book that will help guide you in the use of your gift." Said Mrs.Moonstone.  
  
Harry paid for the stone and the book. The stone was safely tucked away in Dudley's shirt. He was fingering it constantly. Smoothing his fingers over and over the bump in his shirt.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's warm." Said Dudley.  
  
"It is a Firestone." Said Harry.  
  
"I know but… It makes me feel warm. It's like there's a fire inside me and I never noticed it until now." Said Dudley.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have heartburn?" asked Harry with a laugh.  
  
Dudley pushed Harry but smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Consider it a late birthday present." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley looked a little teary but didn't say anything. He didn't have to.  
  
"I think we've had enough shopping for a decade or two. Let's pick up an American pizza and crash in the room?" offered Harry.  
  
"Sounds good. Can we get the works?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Sure--" Harry's head snapped around. Something was crying out to him. It wasn't a vocal cry but he could feel it in his very bones!  
  
Harry didn't even think about it. He started running. Dudley was shocked but he ran after his cousin.  
  
Harry was running full out and not really watching where he was heading. Dudley didn't know enough to be scared when Harry took a sudden turn.  
  
Down Knockturn Alley.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Well this turned out to be much longer than I expected. You'll have to tell me if it was evil of me to end the chapter here. I felt it was but I wanted to get this posted. Do you like what I've done to Dudley? Hopefully by the next chapter I'll actually get Harry to Hogwarts.  
  
Next Chapter- "Knockturn Alley" 


	4. Knockturn Alley

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If you think I do you are in need of professional help or if already getting professional help ask your doctor to check your prescription. I do this for fun so enjoy. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter Four - "Knockturn Alley"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right before Harry took off running or perhaps in his wake the little lights once again reappeared and grabbed the bags Harry dropped in his flight. Dudley paused bare seconds to hand over the packages he was carrying before giving chase.  
  
Dudley wasn't surprised to see how people were jumping out of Harry's way. One poor guy even disappeared with a pop when he saw Harry coming. Dudley would have bet every pound he had that Harry's eyes were glowing again. He knew first hand how scary his cousin was when his eyes glowed.  
  
One thing Dudley had going for him was the path Harry had cleared for him made pursuit easier and Dudley needed all the help he could get. When they jogged Dudley could keep up with Harry but when it came to flat out running it wasn't even a question. He counted himself lucky he was able to keep Harry's ruby locks in sight.  
  
The sudden turn was a relief to Dudley. Less people, well actually there was almost no one down this street. Also the lighting wasn't too good which helped Dudley keep Harry in sight since for some reason Harry's hair seemed to be glowing. Dudley didn't have the time to question why his cousin's hair was glowing just glad that the glowing red cloak of hair made it easier for him to follow.  
  
Harry rushed onward not really watching where he was going. All his attention was focused on a cry that pulled at his very essence. Also for some strange reason he was getting angry. Every step he took the anger was building. He had to find whatever was calling to him before he went berserk in fury.  
  
Up above a storm was brewing. The sky was getting darker by the minute and low rumbles of thunder heralded a forming storm. Dudley had a bad feeling that the storm was a warning about the conflict to come.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware of reaching a shop door. He noticed a rusted closed sign. He didn't have to try the handle to the know the door was locked and warded to. Usually he couldn't feel magic like this but he just knew the door was warded.  
  
Besides being angry a force had been building around him as he got closer to whatever was calling him. He didn't know exactly what it was but he knew he could use it. He didn't try anything fancy. He just gathered some of the raw force around him and threw it at the door.  
  
The door never stood chance. It exploded into splinters. Harry didn't even wait for the dust to settle. He moved inside and towards the back.  
  
When confronted with another warded door Harry didn't blast it open. Instead he turned to the left of the door where a painting hung.  
  
It was a picture of an old wood outhouse. A very odd thing for someone to even bother painting. Still it wasn't the shop owner's taste in art that had caught Harry's attention. The cry was coming from the direction of the painting and not the door. Not unusual really, the Gryffindor tower was guarded by a painting. The only problem was there was no apparent guardian in this painting and he didn't have a magic map to tell him the password if there was one.  
  
With the cry driving him Harry used his instincts. He simply reached into the painting and opened the outhouse door. The door opened to reveal a room beyond. Harry stepped inside and found himself in a cavern of some sort. It was filled wall to wall with cages of all shapes, sizes, and materials.  
  
These cages weren't empty. No one had to tell Harry that the animals in the cages were illegal to have. The baby unicorn was more than a small hint to what this shop really dealed in. This was a big clue to what was calling to him but none of the animals in this room were it.  
  
Harry had been feeling a blind anger before but now looking at these poor animals his anger became a real solid thing. A burning fury inside him just waiting to find the wizard or wizards responsible and rip them apart. It was a kind of bloodlust he'd never felt before but seemed so natural to him. His anger at Vernon paled before his ever growing fury. Strangely even his hatred for Voldemort had never felt like this.  
  
When he felt another cry the anger around him flared. The force he'd used to detonate the shop door lashed out once again. This time it was the cages Harry destroyed. Glass, steel, string, tin foil, salt, and various other material all exploded under the force of Harry's anger.  
  
Most of the animals were in shock, a few were injured, and a handful were majorly pissed. Some had been captives for a long time, some were new, and some were just broken creatures. Unfortunately these were animals magical or not some were predators, some were prey, and some were just natural enemies and they'd all been let loose in the same place at the same time.  
  
Harry didn't stay around to deal with the animal brawl that started. The cry was still coming and his anger was not sated. He let the rules of nature deal with what he'd unleashed he had his own battles to fight.  
  
Meanwhile Dudley at his best running speed just barely managed to catch sight of Harry stepping into the painting. Actually all he saw was Harry taking a left before the door. It wasn't until he reached the back door that he realized Harry had gone into the picture.  
  
Standing before the painting Dudley had no idea what to do. He didn't know anything about magical painting or how to open them. He looked behind the painting but all he saw was a wall. He vaguely remembered Harry mentioning something about magic portraits and passwords.  
  
Dudley decided to try.  
  
"Open sesame?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Abra Kadabra?"  
  
Zip.  
  
"Alla Kazam?"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Hocus pocus?"  
  
Nope.  
  
"Double, double, toil and trouble?"  
  
Please call back and try again.  
  
"Sim sim sala bim?"  
  
Sad.  
  
"Open up you piece of $@*!#!!!!!!!!"  
  
Needless to say Dudley was getting angry at the painting that wasn't responding. He was tired of being verbal. It was time to get physical. He reached out his left hand to hit or rip the painting but to his surprise his hand encountered something. He blinked in surprise and found his hand on the outhouse knob. Without thought he automatically pulled the door open.  
  
"Well I wanted in." said Dudley to himself. Taking a deep breath Dudley stepped through the painting door.  
  
Once inside Dudley was entranced by all the magical creatures. A few he recognized from fantasy books but others were beyond anything he'd ever imagined. The scary part was the animals seemed to be in the middle of some sort of elaborate death match. Fur, scales, and various other things were flying in this battle. It sort of reminded him of Primal Rage the video game.  
  
Still this was one game Dudley didn't want to play. He edged around the room trying to avoid all the battling creatures. It would have been cool to watch on the telly but in real life it was very very scary. As he tried to avoid the battling creatures but it wasn't easy. Luckily for Dudley most of the creatures didn't consider him much of a threat. He was more likely to fall under the category of prey.  
  
As he was making his way to the tunnel beyond he came across a wounded fox. At least it looked like a fox for the most part. It had three extra tails but beyond that it looked like a snow fox. Solid white with gold eyes it's fur was stained with blood. A lot of it was old blood but some of it was fresh as well.  
  
Something about this creature pulled at Dudley. He picked up the wounded creature and continued making his way around the room. He wasn't worried about being bitten which was strange since he'd never gotten along with animals very well. They seemed to instinctively dislike him but the fox creature seemed comfortable in his arms.  
  
Dudley finally managed to get around to the tunnel leading beyond this room of fighting creatures. The fox remained silent in his arms. He took one last look back at the creatures fighting behind him before he moved onward.  
  
When Harry left the room of cages he had no real idea what he'd find further on. After about a hundred yards of tunnel what appeared to be the main cavern was revealed. It was the size of a national football(soccer) stadium. Still it wasn't the size of the cavern that caught his eye first. He'd stumbled on to some sort of magical cult from the looks of things.  
  
There were about fifty people in the cavern. They were all dressed in short kilts made of various colors and fabrics. A priest of some kind was anointing people with blood. He carried a bowl of silver filled with blood. He would dip his fingers into the bowl and draw lines down their faces and across their eyes.  
  
In the center of the cavern was the main attraction. There was a raised platform of stone. All you had to do was look at it to know it was ancient. The stone was covered in chiseled runes and other magic symbols. It was a magic circle of complexity beyond belief with power engrained into it by centuries of use.  
  
Atop the platform was the main attraction of the day. A horse black as darkest night with a mane and tail the color of moonlight. It's hooves looked like they were made of silver and it's eyes were a solid glowing blue. It's muzzle was wrapped in wire to keep it from biting and all four legged were manacled to keep it in place. Most important of all Harry had finally found the source of the cry.  
  
Next to the horse was the person Harry believed to be the High Priestess. She wore what looked like a short Egyptian skirt. Her chest was bare and her long brown hair had rune stones braided into it. In her left hand was a ceremonial blade that looked like a silver machete with strange symbols engraved on it. By her side were two young boys of five or six. They were dressed in blood stained white loin clothes. Their entire faces were painted in blood. Together they held up a stone bowl covered in symbols. The bowl was empty for the moment but it wouldn't be for long.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to figure out what was going to happen. He was already on the edge of going completely berserk. The surprise of finding the cult had briefly held back the anger but no longer. Still it wasn't until he heard the first vocal cry of the horse that sent him completely over the edge.  
  
Harry roared a battle cry then made a suicidal charge towards the platform. He was grossly outnumbered and had no real idea of the abilities of his opponents. It didn't matter though Harry wasn't thinking. Logic wasn't an issue in this fight Harry was being driven by instincts he never knew he had. It was a primitive feeling. An urge to rend, to tear, and to destroy. To feel your enemy's blood on your hands and cry to the heavens in glorious victory.  
  
There were a few things in Harry's favor. The first being his attack was a complete and total surprise. The second was instead of cursing him to death all the cultists started to transform into beasts or half beasts. Third the energy/force/magic he'd used to blast the door was still with him and even stronger now and it seemed to be enhancing his strength, speed, and endurance. Fighting Werebeasts he needed this badly. Fourth although they had numbers they weren't used to fighting as a group so more often than not they were getting in each other's way.  
  
Harry's disadvantages were too numerous to count. Still Harry charged in and started to attack. He gives the fire toad no chance to spit its fire he just punts it like a football with his enhanced strength. He backhands a bear man and ax kicks a two headed boar. He avoids the flying serpent that was trying to bite him while a buffalo with wings charges him. A helpful giant spiny rabbit pushed him in the path of the charging buffalo.  
  
Dudley arrived in time to see Harry being rammed by the winged buffalo.  
  
"Oh shit.!!!" said Dudley with feeling. Harry seemed to be fighting the zoo from hell. It was even worse than the other room. In the other room the animals had been fighting each other but here everyone was after Harry. He really REALLY wanted to run away but he wasn't going to leave Harry to die. At this point Harry was his only family left as far as he was concerned.  
  
"I must be fucking nutters." Mumbled Dudley to himself. He put the fox down in the most sheltered area he could find before charging forward into the fray. He ran and jumped on the back of what turned out to be a three headed dog. When he realized what he'd jumped onto he held on for dear life and started to pray.  
  
Dudley was out of biting range luckily but that might not last long. The tri headed dog was not happy to have a passenger. After realizing it couldn't bite off it's unwanted load it tried to buck Dudley off. The bucking had the side effect of trampling the other Werebeasts that had the misfortune to get in its path.  
  
While Dudley played cowboy Harry got up from where he'd been thrown. A lizard man had broken his fall. He wasted no time and moved back into the fight. He did notice Dudley had joined the fight and was doing a pretty good rodeo impression. Too back he hadn't worn the cowboy outfit or at least the spurs.  
  
A few of the beast men tried to grab his long hair. They found out the hard way this was a bad idea. The hair drew blood as if it had thorns and it also seemed to burn. Not like fire but like alcohol on an open wound.  
  
Besides punches and kicks he was clawing his opponents. His nails making cuts that like his hair burned with pain. Sometimes his fingers wouldn't even connect but the cuts appeared anyway. He was drawing blood with every swipe.  
  
As he got into a rhythm of sorts his mind started to clear up a little bit. It wasn't much but it got his mind working outside of the red haze and a idea popped up. He made a silent call and the little lights appeared.  
  
"Free it." Said Harry. He didn't have to clarify the lights understood him perfectly. They flew off towards to the bound horse on the platform but Harry didn't watch them go he was too busy fighting and staying alive.  
  
Harry ducked an acid strike from a swamp yeti. The acid hit the giant bird with the mohawk of spines. The bird screamed in pain them charged the swap yeti head first and spikes out. Harry moved out of the way.  
  
Dudley finally got thrown by the three headed dog. He landed on a snake man or more specifically he landed on the snake man's head. This had a two sided effect. It cushioned Dudley's fall and completely knocked out the snake man whose head had been smashed into the ground by Dudley's considerable weight.  
  
Dudley still had one huge three headed problem. The dog was not happy with him it wasn't a horse and it didn't like to be ridden. Dudley didn't have anywhere to run or hide. Running into the melee could get him killed just as easily as facing the dog. Besides he didn't want to turn his back on the angry giant three headed creature, also he had a thing about being attacked from behind. He rather see where the blows were coming from.  
  
On the first charge Dudley got a lucky shot. He managed to hit the center head's nose so it backed up in pain. It was a small delay but it saved him from being torn to shreds for the moment. It didn't last long the dog shook off the pain and charged again. This time Dudley wasn't lucky. He got bit on both his right and left arm but before they managed to rip his arms off he kneed one of the biting heads in the throat. The whole dog reacted to this and the other biting head tossed Dudley away.  
  
Dudley bounced off the wall and smacked his head against both the wall and the floor when he landed. He opened his eyes and the world seemed hazy and surreal. It was like he was watching everything from outside his body. Reality something distant and removed from him.  
  
Dudley was snapped out of his shock in the most painful way possible. The three headed dog wasn't finished with him. It took a flying leap and landed it's front paws on Dudley's chest. The dog weighed somewhere around five to six hundred pounds. The result was bringing Dudley back to reality by breaking several of his ribs and leaving most of the others severely cracked.  
  
Dudley learned a whole new world of pain. He'd been beaten pretty badly before but nothing like this. Pain beyond his ability to describe. Still his mind focused on his need to breathe more than on the pain. He felt like he was trying to breath his own blood.  
  
As he tried to breath and was unsuccessful he started to panic. Blood was dribbling out of his mouth as he tried to breathe. He was started to see spots but that didn't stop him from seeing the three mirrored expression of the giant dog on his chest.  
  
Amusement.  
  
The fucking bastard canine was laughing at him as he was dying.  
  
Laughing.  
  
At.  
  
HIM!!!  
  
A roaring started in his mind. How DARE this Thing!!!!!!!!! Laugh at HIM!!! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The three headed dog witnessed the boy's eyes go from dazed to panicked to fury. The fury didn't bother the dog. It was when the dog started to see fire in the boy's eyes that the dog became worried. There were real flames in the boy's eyes.  
  
A dog's howl of pain turned heads. They were a bit surprised to see the three headed dog bursting into flames. It howled in pain and seemed to be trying to roll the flames out but it wasn't working. If anything the flames seemed to be getting stronger.  
  
"die." it was barely a whisper but everyone in the cavern heard it. Eyes turned to the source.  
  
Dudley was standing.  
  
Barely.  
  
He swayed on his feet. His clothes were torn and soaked in blood. His blood. With every breath he took blood dripped from his mouth. Still what everyone was focusing on were the golden flames burning in his eyes.  
  
"burn."  
  
Small flames started to appear in the air. They were like floating blossoms of fire. Little deadly flowers of flame and when they started moving the fight took a new turn.  
  
Harry didn't understand his current need to make things bleed. He didn't understand but he accepted it. What he didn't understand or accept was Dudley's death or the possibility of it.  
  
It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside Harry. Before he'd been all anger and fury but now that was gone replaced by a coldness that was even more alien to him than his rage had been. Everything became clear and simple.  
  
If Dudley died everyone died. It didn't matter how Harry was going to manage this it was going to happen. Simple, direct, and ruthless.  
  
A black dog appeared at his side. It looked at him with eyes the color of blood. It was a huge dog but not in comparison with the three headed one but about two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. Harry offered a bloody hand in an indifferent manner. The dog sniffed his hand then a tongue as black as its eyes licked his bloody hand.  
  
"Would you like to help me start all the blood and death?" asked Harry as he pet the dog. The Werebeasts around Harry looked at him and the dog strangely. They had heard his words and knew he was nutters. Be it man or beast, crazy was dangerous. Besides that was no ordinary dog the boy was petting.  
  
The dog gave a bark then turned to face the Werebeasts. It bared its teeth and gave a howl. It wasn't a normal dog's howl or even a wolf's howl it had an eerie bell like tone to it. A chilling tone that brought fear and an overwhelming urge to run.  
  
Harry bared his teeth at the crowd and so did the dog then together they ran forward. He grabbed the hair of a bird woman and smashed her face into his knee. The dog attacked a reptilian cat with walrus fangs.  
  
Other creatures that had been released from the cages were also attacking. Most noticeable was a very vicious young unicorn. One of the things not usually mentioned about unicorns is the fact they were once greatly sought after as war mounts. They are and were vicious in battle but the virgin only riders clause cut down on their popularity. Blood lust has a tendency to lead to other kinds of lust. It sucked to ride into battle on a unicorn but not being able to ride back out on it afterwards.  
  
While Harry was busy in the middle of the fighting frenzy Dudley was starting to feel the effects of massive blood loss. He was leaning against the wall which was the only thing keeping him standing. Still slowly but surely he was sliding down the wall towards the pool of his own blood. Not that he cared. All his attention was focused on his fires and watching things burn.  
  
Harry didn't notice what was happening to Dudley because he was too busy making his way towards the High Priestess. The only way to end the fight was to either capture her or kill her. Like a chess game, wizard or muggle when you take out the leader you win the game but this was no game. It was real and Harry was not willing to sacrifice anyone to something he shouldn't have even started.  
  
When the last of Dudley's fires blossoms died he was barely conscious. He was sad to see all the pretty flames die out. He willed with the last of his strength for another flame to appear to guard against bad dreams and the darkness. He'd always gone to bed with a nightlight.  
  
What Dudley was incapable of noticing was the three headed dog was getting up. All the fires including the one burning the dog had gone out. While the burns were quite painful this wasn't a normal three headed dog it was a Werebeast and part of being a Were-anything was a healing ability on the unbelievable level. With a few exceptions Werebeasts could heal anything short of death.  
  
The three headed dog wouldn't be healing overnight but he was healing. If he was angry for becoming the rodeo special it was nothing compared to almost becoming a crispy critter. He wanted Dudley dead very very badly and sitting in a pool of his own blood wasn't close enough for the Weredog.  
  
He moved slowly towards Dudley to finish the boy off once and for all. The Weredog didn't notice another limping creature making its way towards Dudley as well. It was the little four tailed fox Dudley had saved from the former room of cages.  
  
The Weredog reached Dudley and picked up the practically unconscious boy. The Weredog planned to literally rip him apart. Just before he was about to start it found itself face to face with a hissing fox creature. The dog paused in surprise but no fear. The fox creature was no danger to him. In fact it was sort of amusing.  
  
Amusement fled when without warning Dudley's blood went up in flames like gasoline touched with a match. The Weredog was more than a little sensitive of fire at the moment. In fact he panicked. Logically figuring Dudley was the source of fire the Weredog flung Dudley as far away from himself as possible with a howl.  
  
Harry had finally managed to reach the platform. He was bloody and bruised but still in fighting form.  
  
Still Harry had one giant problem. The High Priestess was not happy with the interruption of her ceremony. It was very rare that they were able to offer such a great sacrifice. This was a very important ceremony and it was being made a mockery of by these. Outsiders!  
  
When Harry had the nerve to stand before her on Her platform in Her Circle of power she reacted. In a motion learned from years of practice she slit the horse's throat wide open. Instead of going into the ceremonial bowl it splatter across the platform as the horse jerked in it's chains. She didn't even bother to watch but moved to deal with the person who Dared to ruin Her ceremony. His blood would have to wash away his sins because she planned to bathe in it.  
  
The High Priestess moved to confront the Outsider with the ceremonial blade held out ready to carve him up like a Christmas goose.  
  
Harry and the High Priestess clashed. She was trying to shish kabob him and he was trying to tear her throat out so they were even. Harry managed to make a few scratches and she managed a few cuts but nothing serious.  
  
The fight changed when the black dog appeared on the platform and sunk his teeth into the High Priestess's right leg. She screamed and brought the blade down on her attacker. The dog cried off in pain and Harry charged forward.  
  
A lot of things happened at once from here. Harry grabbed a handful of hair and bared her throat to be ripped out. The High Priestess ignored the pain and moved her blade towards the Outsider's heart. Then Dudley's flying bloody flaming body with fox accessory fell right on top of them. The force of Dudley's body caused Harry to rip out the High Priestess's throat and thrust her blade right through Harry's heart.  
  
The circle practically exploded with magical power and it was completely wild. Blood always activated the circle but the High Priestess was usually focusing the magic. Now the blood of a Stormayne (the horse), a Darkke Hound (the black dog), a Werebeast (the High Priestess), a Firestarter (Dudley), a Frost Fox (the fox), and a Wizard (Harry) was being spilled on the circle and most of the creatures involved were edging death which increased the power of the magic.  
  
The cultists were looking on in awe and fear. The magic being generated was a tangible weight in the air. Like a London fog, heavy and so thick you could choke on it. So much power and they had absolutely no control of it.  
  
A shockwave of light and magic erupted and everything went black.  
  
********************** end chapter four************************  
  
Author's notes- _ "@*&#(@*#%$%^@(#&)@*_@()*&^%$#%^&*(_@)*(&^%#&%"  
  
You can quote me on the above. This is the most painful thing I've ever had to write. I rewrote this thing about fifteen or sixteen times!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arrrrgh!!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I was really trying to get Harry to Hogwarts in this chapter but it was just not going to happen. Too many things were happening in this chapter already.  
  
To all my reviewers I bow in thanks to you. It is your words that help me continue writing even when I want to tear me hair out in frustration. I hope you find the final results worth my aggravation. So please review, Review, and let us not forget REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please.  
  
No Harry isn't dead. I just thought I should mention it.  
  
Expect Lupin and an explanation on the difference between a Were and an Animagus. Maybe Hogwarts and maybe not. Harry has a lot to do and he hasn't even discovered about Snape yet.  
  
Next chapter- "Clan of the Blood Moon"  
  
P.S.- Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review 


	5. Clan of the Bloodmoon

Disclaimer- As much as I wish differently I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series. I just twist and bend them for my own amusement and not for money  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter 5- "Clan of the Bloodmoon"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Moony? Despite what we've managed to dig up on these people we still know practically nothing about these people. With Voldemort alive it just makes their offer more suspect. It wouldn't be the first time you've been approached by Moldie's followers."  
  
"I know Padfoot but this is different. The Bloodmoon clan has existed long before Voldemort was even born. If Bill Weasley is right they were around back in ancient Egypt or even further back. All the records we've been able to piece together show that the only loyalty the Clan has is to itself. The only thing we have that is even close to a concrete fact is they're shapeshifters unlike any other. They are more than Animagi and not cursed like Werewolves." Said Remus.  
  
"You sound envious Moony." Said Sirius.  
  
"I don't know. This could be the dream of a lifetime or just another disappointment. When the Wolfsbane potion was created I dreamed it was a cure and my hopes died very quickly. It was an improvement and I came to understand my other half much better but it gave me dreams of more. Not a cure, I wouldn't be whole without the Wolf but a unity. So I could be both man and wolf not just one or the other." Said Remus.  
  
"For your sake I hope these people are real but I still don't like their timing. Of all the times they could have contacted you over the years why now? Why contact you after Moldie's been reborn? Why not when you were back at Hogwarts? Or when you were outed as the DADA teacher? Why now?" Said Sirius frustrated.  
  
"I don't know Padfoot but I'm willing to take the risk. What I'm worried about is why they invited you." Said Remus.  
  
"Ah yes let's not forget the whole "Man Who Walks As Dog". I'm not sure if that's better or worse than being considered a grim." Said Sirius.  
  
"It does have a nice ring to it. Although not quite as good as Snuffles." Said Remus with a grin. Sirius just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Careful Remmy or I'll reveal the real reason we call you Moony." Said Sirius in a sinister voice.  
  
Remus turned bright red but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Remus decided to change the subject. "We're almost there."  
  
"That's another thing. Why ask us to meet at a muggle construction site in a pale blue portable shitter? This sounds like a prank, a really nasty prank. I mean honestly meeting in the loo. Especially those portable muggle ones. They stink and they're tiny." Ranted Sirius.  
  
"I'm willing to risk it Padfoot. Tiny, smelly, muggle loo or not." Said Remus.  
  
Sirius grumbled but he continued on towards the meeting point. Sirius thoughts drifted to his godson. He knew he'd see Harry soon but he hated having to send him back to those muggles at all. Especially after what had happened at the Tri-Wizard's tournament. For the life of him he couldn't decide why Dumbledore thought Harry was safe with those muggles.  
  
While it's true that blood relations can provide some magical protection it stand up long to a direct assault. Especially since the muggles in question didn't have any feelings for the Harry that would enforce the wards. If they actually loved the boy the protections would be impressive but they don't so it's a simple shield of glass.  
  
Before he could brood more they reached their destination. The designated pale blue loo was easy to idenify by the cloud of flies encircling it. Also it did have a distictive odor.  
  
"Merlin's Beard! This is inhumane! We're supposed to go in there!!!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Even Remus was looking a bit green. The full moon was weeks away but even normally he sense of smell was very sensitive.  
  
"We've come this far Padfoot and I want to see this through. Just try not to breathe." Said Remus brightly still looking green.  
  
"Gladly sufficate me now." Mummbled Sirius holding his nose.  
  
Remus pulled the door open and things got worse. Remus started to cough and had to move away where he puked the contents of his stomach onto the ground. This was followed by some dry heaves but eventually he got himself under control.  
  
"I'm not going in there! Just standing by this thing is bad enough. Going in there might be Deadly! I know swamp creatures that eat their own shit that smell better than that toxic coffin." Yelled Sirius.  
  
"I'm going in." said Remus ignoring Sirius. He looked pale with a sickly undertone of green. His face was was pinched but he stepped inside.  
  
Sirius mumble curses under his breath and followed. They stood squished together in the tiny loo. Sirius pulled the door closed and they were even more squished since neither man wanted to touch the walls of the loo. They stood and waited for something to happen.  
  
About two minutes and an eternity later they heard a flushing sound. It inspired more than a little panic in the two men but before they could do anything they felt the tug of a portkey activating.  
  
Moments later they threw themselves out of the loo and tried to remember how to breathe. It was harder than it sounds since the cloud of flies tried to follow them. Still they reached a safe distance and relearned to breathe.  
  
When the were once again able to take in air they started to examine their surroundings. They were puzzled by what they saw.  
  
"Where are we?" said Sirius.  
  
"Underground cavern but not one I recognize." Said Remus.  
  
"Can you feel that?" asked Sirius. He reached out and touched the air and then rubbed his fingers together.  
  
"Someone's called a lot of power but it feels.Wild? Uncontrolled? I can also smell blood." Said Remus scenting the air.  
  
"Fresh?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm almost positive it has something to do with the magic."  
  
"Dark Arts?"  
  
"I don't think so but I'd have to see the source to be sure."  
  
"Let's go then. There's no reason to stay here."  
  
Remus nodded and they headed for the tunnel they led out of the cavern they were in. Both men had their wands out and ready to stun. Thankfully Dumbledore had managed to get Sirius a secondary wand he could use. A secondary wand is a wand that's not keyed to its user but still useable.  
  
A quick lesson about wands. Primary wands are keyed to the talents of particular wizard. Ollivander only makes primary wands. Secondary wands are usually made of something you have a fairly strong affinity for. For example Ron's first wand was a hand-me-down wand but he was still able to use it. Affinities usually have to do with what types of magic you're best at or come more naturally to you.  
  
Anyway Remus and Sirius started to traverse the tunnel. They came across several furnished rooms but they had yet to come across anyone. There were getting closer though, the magic in the air was getting stronger and so was the smell of blood.  
  
When they located the source of the magic and blood they had no idea what they were getting into. A pillar of magic so bright it almost burned their eyes. The pillar was enclosed by an engraved platform of stone but it was hard to get a good look at the platform because of the brightness. All around the platform were unconscious (wo)men, Werebeasts, and Magical Beasts. There was also the distinct smell of blood and burnt fur.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened here?!?!?!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Looks like the magic got away from them. Luckily the circle contained most of it but there was a backlash of some kind. Whatever they were invoking was something serious. You don't summon this kind of power for ordinary spells even powerful ones. The blood I've been smelling must be part of the spell." said Remus with authority.  
  
"Blood magic? Isn't that a Dark Art?" asked Sirius.  
  
"There are different kinds of blood magic Padfoot. Depends on what your sacrificing and why. If you're doing it strictly for power it's usually a Dark Art but if its more of a religious thing the sacrifice usually has a spiritual meaning. I'm guessing this is more of a religious sacrifice but whatever they sacrificed most have been powerful." said Remus.  
  
"Human sacrifice?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's possible but I can't tell. The magic is too heavy for me to filter out different scents." said Remus his nostrils flaring.  
  
"So how do we turn this off?" asked Sirius gesturing to the pillar.  
  
"I don't know. I took Ancient Rituals but this is way beyond anything Professor Berch ever covered. In a normal situation we could break the circle but I have a feeling that wouldn't be a good idea in this case. I also have me doubts we could break this circle even if we tried. Whatever that circle may or may not be it is ancient. Besides even if we managed to break the circle the magic still being contained would most likely explode violently." said Remus.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"At the moment nothing. Anything we try would probably do more harm than good." said Remus.  
  
"Uhh....." groaned someone.  
  
Remus and Sirius turned to investigate the sound. It was a yeti of some kind waking up and he wasn't the only one. The awakening Werebeasts were willing to explain what happened once they remembered the two had been invited unlike the other two.  
  
"Any ideas now?" asked Sirius.  
  
"This is really bad Sirius. Do you have any idea how potent sidhe blood is? I don't know how high a Drakke Hound ranks in magic but a Storm Mayne? Not to mention this High Priestess of theirs. Meagan right? (They nodded while gawking at the pillar) Plus the Firestarter or whatever he was. This kind of mixture would give Severus the ultimate orgasms." said Remus.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww!!! Moony that was not a mental picture I needed. That's just plain disgusting!!!" said Sirius.  
  
Remus looked at his friend's disgusted face and did something between a snort and a chuckle.  
  
"Regardless we're lucky this circle was able to hold as much power as it is. The fact it's channeling the magic upward is also good for us at least. I don't know what kind of effect its having on those above us. All we can do it is wait for the magic to run its course."  
  
"There got to be something." said Sirius.  
  
"The only other option would be to send someone into the pillar and we don't know what that would do to the person. We're dealing with powerful wild magic. It could kill the person or permanently transfigure them into a potato." said Remus.  
  
"I'll do it." said Sirius.  
  
"Forget it Padfoot. You take one step towards that pillar and I'll have you bound so tight your eyes will bulge." said Remus.  
  
"But Moo-" started Sirius.  
  
Sirius's words were cut off by the sound of shattering crystal. The pillar shattered into billions of little flakes of light. It was beautiful and blinding, like a magical blizzard at high noon.  
  
"Moony is this a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know." answered Remus.  
  
Just as Remus said this the blizzard of magic cleared and the platform was revealed but it wasn't the platform that caught their eyes. A pair of glowing green eyes with a cloak of hair as red as blood.  
  
"Merlin..."whispered Sirius and Remus.  
  
Every wizard child heard stories of their kind. Few were seen these days since they had retreated into their own realm centuries ago but every so often one would venture out into the world of man and wizards. Their beauty unearthly and their power beyond human.  
  
Still it was not the sight of a sidhe that shocked them. It was the sight of sidhe royalty that shocked them. Although not seen for centuries every wizarding child knew how to identify sidhe royalty. The royal house of the Seelie sidhe was marked by eyes of molten gold with three specks of green. The Unseelie royalty also had their own identifying mark, hair the color of blood was the mark of those with the right to the Throne of Thorns. It was debatable which court was good and which was evil but the Seelie basked in the power of light and beauty while the Unseelie absorb the shadows and mysteries of the unknown.  
  
Before them stood an Unseelie Prince crowned in his own hair and he was looking right at them.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"You never told me you knew Fey royalty." whispered Remus.  
  
"But Moony I don't." he whispered back.  
  
"Well he knows you." Remus hissed back.  
  
Before the two could get into an argument something else happened.  
  
"Harry look out!" yelled Dudley but his voice sounded funny.  
  
Harry spun around to face the incoming threat. The threat was the High Priestess Meagan MacDonnell. She was charging at Harry and as she ran her body was shifting into something else. Her skin seemed to drain of color until it was a shiny pure white. If you looked closer you'd also see the tiny scales her skin was now composed of. The meaty sound of popping bones and realigning joints herald more changes. A pair of white dragon's wings grew from her back along with a tail growing out from her spine. Her hands became razor sharp talons. She resembled a white gargoyle but she was a different creature entirely.  
  
Harry seemed to almost slide away from Meagan's charge. His glowing eyes focused on her and his hair started to rise on invisible wind, it seemed angry and alive.  
  
"We've done this dance before." said Harry.  
  
"I underestimated you. I forgot the legends and the danger entailed with facing your kind. I will not make the same mistake. This time you'll DIE!!!" she screamed and attacked.  
  
She charged him with her talon ready to rend and tear. Harry met her charge with a sweep kick that should have had her eating dirt. As she began to fall she snapped open her wings and took to the air.  
  
"Say hello to an icy death!!!" she screeched from above. She inhaled deeply then but when she exhaled it wasn't air coming out of her mouth. A strange sparkling fog was released from her mouth and it didn't take a genius to know it would be bad if he came in contact with it.  
  
Before Harry could decide how to counter this attack a wall of fire appeared blocking the incoming fog.  
  
"Leave my cousin alone BITCH!" yelled Dudley as he came to stand beside Harry.  
  
Sirius and Remus watched the fight with no bloody idea of what was going on. On one side was the High Priestess of the Bloodmoon Clan who was apparently some sort of Were Ice Dragon. On the other side was an Unseelie Prince whose cousin was an Kitsune with fire abilities. They knew the Kitsune and the Prince had crashed the Clan's ritual but there had to have been a good reason. The Fey never get involved with mortals without reason. To make matter even more confusing the Prince seemed to know Sirius. All of which added up to one huge question mark and no answers.  
  
"Dudley are you okay?" asked Harry but he didn't take his eyes off of Meagan. Ignoring a homicidal Dragon woman was not an option at the moment.  
  
"I feel fine. Great even. Whatever happened to me feels right. Like I've finally become what I was always meant to be. Although I wouldn't mind looking into a mirror in the near future." said Dudley and his new fox ears twitched.  
  
"Alright as long as you're okay. So what do we do? I don't want to kill her." said Harry.  
  
"Don't lie Princeling. I can smell your bloodlust from here. You want to rip me apart and bathe in my blood. You're welcome to try but we are not called the Bloodmoon Clan for nothing. To kill one of outside of a duel or hunt is to call all of us down upon you." she said with a cold laugh. The Clan cried their agreement with her words.  
  
"I don't really know what's going on here but killing Fey royalty also has its own repercussions. Although they haven't been seen in force for centuries they are far from gone. If he's here others can't be far away." said Remus trying to stop a deathmatch and possible Unseelie war.  
  
"You are correct mortal." said a musical voice.  
  
All eyes turned to look at the source of the voice.  
  
A tall elegant sidhe with pitch black skin, hair all the greens of the Forbidden Forest, and eyes a brilliant silver with dark rings of green. He stood confidently dressed all in black with a silver hilted sword hanging at his side. He had an aura of danger, power, and death.  
  
"My name is Corban and this conflict is over. The Prince and some of you mortals shall be escorted to the King." said Corban. A simple statement of fact.  
  
"What if we refuse?" demanded Meagan.  
  
"Who said you have a choice? The King has said you will come and so you will come." Said Corban with absolute authority.  
  
With his words other sidhe started to appear. Some just faded into view while others seemed to walk out of shadows. The total number of armed sidhe came to about thirty or more. They were technically outnumbered but numbers didn't count for much in the face of Fey magic and trained fighters. A dozen sidhe would have been a serious threat but with thirty or more it was no contest.  
  
Harry didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to object. Despite whatever bloodlust he felt he really didn't want to kill the High Priestess. The force that had drawn him here was gone and so was his reason for fighting them. Going with the sidhe was as good a way as any to get out of a no win situation. He just wished they'd covered the Fey at Hogwarts but either they weren't going to or it was later on.  
  
Corban picked out who was going and the rest were told to leave the cavern. The Clan wasn't happy but they weren't suicidal either. Of course the Fey can do a lot worse than kill you.  
  
It was no surprise that Harry and Dudley were chosen to go they had been at the heart of the conflict. Besides Meagan three of her other Clan members had also been chosen to go. To Sirius and Remus's complete shock they had also been picked and they had nothing to do with whatever happened. They tried to explain but Corban just gave them a look and they shut up about the whole thing.  
  
The little group of hostages was escorted to what looked like an oil puddle. It started to swirl like a whirlpool and glow with an eery purple light. I groups of three they entered the puddle and sank from sight. Harry was one of the last to go being escorted to the puddle by Corban himself and one other guards. He felt he puddle's magic take him as he sank into darkness. One of the last things he saw was the reflected glow of his own eyes before being completely engulfed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes- So I did it again and ended with a cliffhanger. I hope you curse me for it since that's the whole point of cliffhangers. To make sure everyone's paying attention. Anyway sorry this didn't come out sooner but my computer was in the shop for a month. Which really sucks. Computer withdrawal is an ugly thing.  
  
Back to the matter at hand I believe it's finally time to send Harry back to Hogwarts. Should be fun to see Snape's face when Harry shows up.  
  
To my Reviewers you're all wonderful people and it would be some nice if more people could be as wonderful as you.  
  
Hint...  
  
Hint....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter - "The Arrival" 


	6. The Arrival

Disclaimer- Much to my sorrow Harry Potter does not belong to me. I write this for fun and not money. I hope, no I demand you enjoy. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyhgthawk28  
  
Chapter 6 - "The Arrival" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is rediculas! There is no way we'll ever be able to keep this pace up!" yelled the sidhe with shoulder length dark purple hair.  
  
"Shut up Aris and keep running! If anything happens to the Prince I don't even want to imagine what King Azius will do to us." Yelled another sidhe with long black hair held back in a ponytail.  
  
"You're not my boss Davan and I know better than you what Azius would do to us. The simple fact is that we can't keep this up no matter how hard we try. We can't keep the pace of the Hunt like the Prince can." Said Aris.  
  
"What about the Elvin steeds they could keep the pace." Offered another voice. This belonged to a kitsune, a young man with golden hair, white fox ears, and a white fox tail. He was one of the few who could keep up with his royal cousin, at least for a few days.  
  
"As much as I'd like to summon the steeds for a ride they won't come anywhere near one of the Wild Ones especially during a Hunt." Said Davan.  
  
"But Harry isn't a Wild One." Said Solis (formally Dudley Dursley for those who are confused).  
  
"The Prince might not be a member of The Wild Hunt but he's got enough Wild blood that it's a very thin line separating him from them. Right now he's hunting and his magic has gone to the Wild side. The steeds can feel this from miles away so they won't come. Why do you think The Hunt rides Great Elk and not the steeds?" asked Davan patiently.  
  
"This not the time for a lecture Davan. We can't call the steeds because they are afraid of the Prince as he is now. By the way Solis you know better than to call his Highness Harry. It's dangerous." Said Aris.  
  
"You're right I'm sorry. Is there anything else we could summon that wouldn't be scared of Zeaphur?" asked Solis.  
  
"There isn't a creature alive who isn't scared of the Hunt and its hunters." Said Aris.  
  
"That's not completely true. The Hounds and the Great Elks aren't afraid." Said Davan.  
  
"Can you summon a Great Elk? And I don't think the Prince's Hound is interested in giving us a ride." Said Aris sarcastically.  
  
"No I can't summon the Great Elks and you know it! As for the Hounds I'm all for you trying to ride one. Just make sure I'm around to watch!" growled Davan.  
  
"This isn't helping. If only Ty were here." Said Solis.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble but Ty couldn't stop the Prince either. Although knowing Ty he'd probably be hunting with Zeaphur." Said Aris.  
  
"I know but Ty would have figured out a way for us to at least keep up with him." Said Solis with a sigh.  
  
"What's this about "we"? You can keep up with the Prince. It's Aris and myself that are having trouble." Said Davan.  
  
"I can't follow him alone. You remember what happened the last time I tried to follow him during a Hunt." Said Solis softly.  
  
"He didn't hurt you." Said Aris.  
  
"No he didn't hurt me but he chased me for three days straight. I could barely walk for a week. Besides I never want to see the Hunt directed at me again. To have the cousin I now almost consider a brother turn so alien on me." Solis shivers. "I won't follow him alone."  
  
"Sirius, Thor, and Callisto are with him, you wouldn't be alone." Said Davan.  
  
"You know as well as I do that both Sirius and Thor are as caught up in the Hunt as Zeaphur. As for Callisto do you honestly want me to trust my well being to a Fey race known to bond with berserkers as a preference?" demanded Solis.  
  
"He has a point." Said Aris.  
  
"Fine. Back to the matter at hand. We need to find a way of keeping up since running isn't working." Said Davan.  
  
"What about broomsticks? Then we could fly after Zeaphur." Said Solis.  
  
"Good idea but the only one of us with a broomstick is Zeaphur and he doesn't need it." Said Aris.  
  
"Also the simple fact is the only one of us who knows how to ride a broomstick is Zeaphur." Said Davan.  
  
"Can't Aris fly?" asked Solis.  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't ask that." Growled Aris.  
  
Solis turned questioning eyes to Davan but he mouthed the word "later" and Solis nodded.  
  
"Well there has to be something we can summon." Said Solis.  
  
"We're up for suggestions? There's only a few creatures willing to run with the Hunt and not away from it." Said Aris.  
  
"What about dragons?" offered Solis.  
  
"No."  
  
"Griffons?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Unicorns?"  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Umm. Jabberwawki?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Never mind.  
  
"Chocobo?"  
  
"Taste like chicken."  
  
"A Cerberus?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you know how to summon one?"  
  
"You remember Jack from the Bloodmoon Clan?"  
  
"You mean one of those Werebeasts?"  
  
"Yah he's the one that tried to kill me."  
  
"I thought they all tried to kill you?"  
  
"He's the one that almost succeeded."  
  
"Okay so you want to summon him or do you want Zeaphur to Hunt and kill him?"  
  
"I think we've lost the point of this discussion."  
  
"To the point can you summon Jack or some other Cerberus?"  
  
"Well. No."  
  
"Then Cerberus are off the list."  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling stupid Davan!"  
  
"I'm calling myself stupid. I had the answer to this problem all the time but I forgot. Although I'm not sure if it will work or not."  
  
"What are you talking about Davan?" asked Aris.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Said Davan and he pulled something out of his cloak.  
  
Solis and Aris watched as Davan brought the item to his lips and blew. A long sorrowful note spread across the Forbidden Forest. It's cry was soon joined by other howls including Sirius and Thor's voices.  
  
"The Horn of Lobos. Where did you get that? It was supposed to have been lost in the last Dwarf/Goblin/Elf/Knome war." Asked Aris with wide eyes.  
  
"When the Underhill rearranged itself a few months back an forgotten armory was found. Among the items uncovered was the Horn and a few other things the King thought we might find useful. We're going to war after all." Said Davan.  
  
"We're going to have a little talk later about this but right now I have a question. Will they even come? If they come is the Pact still in place? Do you have any idea of how to ride them?" asked Aris.  
  
"That's more than one question. To answer all of them I don't know." Said Davan.  
  
"Guys what are you talking about? What is the Horn of Lobos? Who are "they"? " asked a confused Solis.  
  
"You'll see soon enough if they come. Be ready to run, fight, or ride." Said Aris scanning the nearby forest. All their talking had slowed them down. The Prince was no longer in sight.  
  
Before Solis could ask any more questions the answer came. They moved through the trees like shadows while being the size of Clydesdale horses. Intense amber eyes studied them as more of the huge creatures appeared out of the woods. Soon they were surrounded by roughly twenty of the huge creatures. If not for their great size they looked exactly like.  
  
"Wolves?" asked Solis.  
  
"Great Wolves and not to be mistaken for their smaller weaker cousins. They are a lot more intelligent and powerful." Said Davan keeping a careful eye on the predators surrounding them.  
  
** Your kind has not called us in centuries. What do you want sidhe? ** The words weren't spoke but sent directly to their minds by the large wolf that stood before Davan. His fur was a dark chocolate brown and its huge paws and the tips of his ears were ink black.  
  
"My lord the Horn was lost for a long time and much has changed. New heirs to the Throne of Thorns have been found. The youngest has unwittingly set about a Great Change, old blood and old magic's are stirring. He has great ties to the mortal world and his power is immense but his blood is Wild. He is ours to protect but while he Hunts we are not able to protect him properly. Among other things he has gained certain attributes of a Storm Mayne two of which are speed and endurance that we can't match. We would request your help in protecting our Prince." Said Davan.  
  
Some of what Davan said made perfect sense to Solis but there were things he'd said that went completely over the former muggle's head. Dudley had learned a lot in the Unseelie realm but two years was nowhere near enough time for him to learn everything the sidhe or wizards considered common knowledge. What worried Solis was the mention of Great Change. He'd heard them talking about it before and it was always discussed with both fear and excitement.  
  
** You bring interesting news. It has been a long time since we've run on mortal soil. We will help you for now but the Pact will have to be renegotiated by the Prince. **  
  
"You have our sincere thanks my Lord. We will see about reestablishing the Pact. My I have the honor of a name to address you by my Lord?" asked Davan in full court formality.  
  
** I am called Darkclaw. I am the Alpha of the Deathstalker Pack. More formal introductions can wait your Prince is covering ground at an amazing rate. We will have to move quickly to catch up to your Prince. **  
  
Davan was given the honor of riding Darkclaw while two other wolves moved forward for Solis and Aris to mount. They shared a look than awkwardly climbed aboard their large mounts. Before they knew what was happening they were in motion. They were practically flying through the Forbidden Forest weaving through the trees.  
  
Solis was holding on for dear life. The loupe of the Great Wolf was very smooth but jolting for a rider without a saddle who wasn't used to riding anything. His little rodeo demonstration with Jack (the Cerberus) didn't really count.  
  
** Relax young one. Do not fight my movement. Let your body relax into my rhythm. ** said a new voice.  
  
"I'll try but I've no experience riding. My name is Solis by the way." Said Solis.  
  
** I am called Blackfang. How did a kitsune end up traveling with the sidhe? ** asked Blackfang.  
  
"Well Prince Zeaphur is my cousin." Replied Solis.  
  
** Your cousin? The Prince of the Unseelie court has kitsune blood? ** said Blackfang.  
  
"No I'm different. I was human but uncontrolled magic changed me into a kitsune. Originally I didn't even know there were others like me. It was only after Ty mentioned the Makai and tried to talk to me in Japanese that I found out about the Kitsune. Ty took me to the Makai and introduced me to a few Kitsune he knew. They introduced me to the Kitsune goddess Inari. She said I was starting a new life and needed a new name and so I became Solis. I stayed for about two months in the Makai learning about the Kitsune and being one. There's still a lot I have to learn." Said Solis with a sigh.  
  
** Fascinating. It is good that you are learning your heritage. The Pack has many stories of your kind and the Fey. I hope- ** said Darkfang.  
  
"Solis stop taking with the Wolf! He's heading for the castle!" yelled Davan.  
  
Solis head snapped up in horror. His ears twitched and he realized Davan was right. Whatever Harry was chasing had changed directions and was making a bee line for the castle.  
  
The Pack picked up their pace. The forest was flying by and all Solis could concentrate on was holding on. After passing some unicorns and some sort of scaly land octopus they finally caught sight of the Prince.  
  
Two years hadn't changed Harry much physically. With his Fey blood more active his aging had started to slow down. Of course it had only been about a week in the mortal world but time between realms was funny. Physically he looked the same he had a week ago mortal time but he'd spent months learning to be sidhe, to act like a prince, having to deal with his Wild blood and the dark things it brought out in his personality, and discovering the changes that the ritual had brought forth in him.  
  
Currently his long red hair was in a braid that flew behind him like a kite tail. A simple headband made of silver engraved with thorns marked him as an heir to the Unseelie throne. He was dressed in green leather pants with knee high black boots. A shimmering red and black silk shirt hugged his chest as he ran. A heavy black leather double belt carried a sword on the right hip and a long dagger on the left hip. Neither weapon slowing his relentless pace.  
  
Flying by his side was a small fairy looking creature. A miniature woman with almost navy blue skin and vivid purple hair with streaks of light blue. Wings shaped like a dragonfly but colored like black opals. She was dressed in little black mini dress. Her only accessory was a tiny but deadly glaive.  
  
A few paces before him ran two giant black dogs. One had a thick fur coat while the other had a fine short coat of fur. Another difference was one was a wizard while the other was a true hound of the Wild Hunt. Both were magical creatures and both took pleasure in the all consuming Hunt. They bayed the Hunt's call and the Wolves echoed their call.  
  
The one bright side was they finally saw what Zeaphur was chasing. It went down hill from there though. On the outside it looked like Zeaphur was chasing a giant billy goat but the creature running was no goat. Despite outwards appearances under the shaggy fur was an armor like a crocodile. It's saliva was a deadly venom and it was strong enough to flip a muggle tank.  
  
This was the creature a rather foolish troll once mistook for a billy goat. How muggles twisted that particular tale no one knows. The Gruvet as the creature is called did a lot more than knock the troll from the bridge.  
  
A scenario ran through Aris's head and he decided to share his thoughts. "This is bad! The Gruvet is heading for the castle with the Prince right onto it's tail. The Gruvet will run right through any doors or even walls it has to. This will panic the wizards inside and we'll be running right into a firing squad of spells." Yelled Aris.  
  
"Can we turn the Gruvet away from the castle?" yelled Davan.  
  
** No. My Pack has hunted this kind before. Once they are in full run they will not turn. They run a straight line through anything they come across. They do not stop until they're dead or miles away from their pursuers. ** said Darkclaw.  
  
"So what do we do?" cried Solis.  
  
** We must bring down the Gruvet. If the hunt is over before we reach the castle then the Prince will be in no danger. ** said Darkclaw. This was not a suggestion but the order of the Pack leader.  
  
Still despite being in sight both the Prince and the Gruvet were quite a distance ahead of them. The pace picked up once again from a ground eating loupe to a full out run for the kill.  
  
Zeaphur must have felt the Pack's excitement because he also picked up speed after his prey.  
  
Despite the added effort no one was able to reach the Gruvet until they were in the courtyard of the castle. The first made attack was by Thor when he lunged for the right hind tendon. Sirius was seconds behind going for the left hind tendon.  
  
They didn't manage to take out the tendon but they managed to trip the Gruvet. It hit the ground and crashed into a castle wall. The Gruvet was quickly back on it's feet only to find itself faced with the Prince, Callisto, Thor, and Sirius with the Pack only moments away.  
  
The Prince pulled his dagger and ran straight at the Gruvet with the other three at his side. Instead of attacking straight on Zeaphur jumped onto the Gruvets head as it tried to bite him then moved to stand on its back. The two dogs went for the creature's throat and Callisto went for the left eye.  
  
Sirius managed to get a hold on the neck but he wasn't able to penetrate the armored skin. Callisto was successful in taking out the left eye which had the creature bucking and screaming in pain. Zeaphur was straddling the back with a hand full of shaggy fur to keep on. In his other hand was the dagger which was waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
The Pack plus its three passengers arrived to circle the bucking beast. Before they could do anything the Prince struck with the dagger. He stabbed it deep into the Gruvet's side then he jumped clear followed by Sirius who released his hold.  
  
If nothing else the cries of the Wolves would have alerted the castle's inhabitants but added to the impact and screams of the Gruvet truly alarmed them. Especially the howls of the Darkke Hound which chilled the blood. A fair number of students recognized its call even if they never heard it before. Generations of bedside stories and local legends do make an impact. To the point the students and more than a few of the teachers were panicking.  
  
The panic was ten times worse than when a troll had been found in the dungeon. Yelling for attention was useless. Professor Dumbledore had to resort to a blinding flash of light that sounded like a lightning strike.  
  
"Silence! There will be no panicking. Professor McGonagall along with the prefects will lead everyone to the Griffyndor tower where it will be sealed until the Hunt passes us by. The rest of the teachers will come with me and see what we can do about the situation. Now go!" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
There were a lot of pale faces and hand holding but the prefects managed to herd the students out of the Great Hall and after Professor McGonagall. There faces were grave. Even when there was a troll loose in the castle they were just sent to their own houses but to place everyone in the Griffyndor tower and seal it told how serious the danger was.  
  
Once all the students were marching off to the tower the rest of the teachers got up to confront the Hunt. Of all of them only one had any true idea of what they were facing. The returned Professor Lupin had recently become a lot more familiar with the Wild Ones. In fact from the sound of things Harry had finally arrived and he'd brought friends.  
  
Lupin was curious how his fellow teachers were reacting to the prospect of the Wild Hunt, it could be important thing to remember for the future. Dumbledore had a serious face on but he smelled of fear. Flitwick's face showed fear but he smelled of determination, the master ready to fight. The filling in Care of Magical Creatures teacher Charlie Weasley was calm both in face and scent, time with dragons had taught him to relax under pressure. Most of the other teachers fell under the fear category but one stood out. Snape as usual had his own standards, his face was angry and his scent reminded Lupin of a cornered animal but that didn't make any sense. Why would Snape feel cornered?  
  
When they reached the courtyard Lupin tried to puzzle together the situation. The Gruvet was the prey, Harry the hunter, Davan and Aris were bodyguards, most of the others were either along for the ride or enjoying the Hunt, but who and what were the giant wolves?  
  
"Fry it Solis!" yelled Aris.  
  
"Forget it! Zeaphur doesn't like his meat well done. He was extremely pissed off the last time I did that. You kill it!" Solis yelled back.  
  
"My magic won't work on it! The most I'd be able to do is piss it off. Gruvet's have an immunity most kinds of magic. There's only three ways to kill them physical force, poison, or true elemental magic!" Aris yelled.  
  
"I'll kill it!" yelled Davan only to find an angry little Furearie in his face, a tiny but deadly little glaive pointed between his eyes. "Or we'll wait for the Prince to kill it."  
  
** It is the Prince's hunt. Let him finish what he started. We will help if needed. Besides interfering in another's hunt is rude. ** said Darkpaw.  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny?" snapped Aris.  
  
** No. **  
  
"We have an audience." Said Solis.  
  
"Aris go talk to them before they do something stupid." Said Davan.  
  
"Why don't you talk to them?"  
  
"I don't think Callisto wants me to move." Said Davan keeping a wary eye on the little fey still pointing her weapon at him.  
  
"Fine but if they try their stick magic on me they're going to regret it." Said Aris.  
  
"Solis go with Aris and make sure he doesn't start another war."  
  
As the words left Davan's mouth Zeaphur moved to attack again. This time he pulled out the two knives from his boots. These were not pretty knives but they weren't supposed to be they were designed for use not beauty. The blades about eight inches long and slightly curved, but what made them nasty weapons were the hooks on the ends. These blades were made to cause more damage coming out than going in.  
  
"He's going for the kill."  
  
The teachers were startled by these words and turned to stare at Professor Lupin. It wasn't exactly the words that had disturbed them but the way he said it. His usually quiet and authoritive voice had an undertone of a growl and his faced showed a feral intensity.  
  
"You are correct. The Prince is going for the kill. We're sorry for being late but it was better for him to get the wildness out of his system before coming. Unfortunately his prey decided to flee in this direction. I cannot say how much longer this will take but from the looks of things it should be over soon." Said Aris.  
  
Unfortunately no one was listening to Aris, they were more focused on what was happening behind him with the dangerous creature and the obviously crazy young man. No one in their right mind attacked a Gruvet practically one on one without using magic of some kind. It was pure insanity and they couldn't keep their eyes away from the action.  
  
"I don't know why I bother." Muttered Aris as everyone ignored him.  
  
While Aris had tried to speak with the teachers Zeaphur went in for a second attack. It was more difficult this time since the Gruvet was cornered and hurt. One eye gone and a deep stab wound in the vicinity of the kidney. Zeaphur came within inches of being gored and got knocked away twice. Being knocked away was a thirty foot toss that bounced him off of the castle's stone walls. The whole time Zeaphur was smiling like a maniac. Just another reason the teachers thought he was crazy. He finally made the strike he'd been trying for. This daring strike put him directly in place to be trampled by the maddened Gruvet. His knives were hilt deep in either side of the creature's neck. He used his weight and some added strength to completely tear open the creature's throat.  
  
The Gruvet gives a gurgling shriek as its throat was torn open. Then the beast starts bucking like the most insane rodeo bull. Zeaphur barely manages to roll away from the creature's hooves. He was covered in a shower of blood from the severing of the Gruvet's throat. After rolling far enough away Zeaphur kicked up and watched with pleasure as his prey died. Thor and Loki(Padfoot) stood at his side. They'd been attacking the Gruvet's flanks to give Zeaphur the chance at the throat shot.  
  
The bucking Gruvet was like a chicken with its head cut off. It was managing to shower its blood around more than anything else. As it started to slow down Zeaphur moved to make the mercy blow. He liked to kill as cleanly as possible but for some creatures it was a most difficult task. In an insane move he grabbed the right horn then preformed a flip of some kind and was rewarded with a loud wet cracking sound and the Gruvet dropped to the ground dead. Its body still twitched a little and blood was still pouring over the stone but the creature was well and truly dead.  
  
** Good Hunt young Prince. ** said Darkpaw.  
  
"Thank you. Would your Pack share my kill with me? It is a bit much for me to eat alone." Said Zeaphur.  
  
** The Deathstalker Pack would be honored to share your kill. Gruvets are quite tasty if one can bring them down. ** said Darkpaw.  
  
Zeaphur smiled at the Great Wolf then moved forward and with a little work slit open the belly of the Gruvet. He removed a very large liver then motioned the wolves forward to feed. He cut off two chunks and gave them to Thor and Loki. A small hunk was given to Callisto and Davan accepted a modest piece of liver. Moving towards the teachers he offered a piece to Solis and Aris which they took.  
  
"Would you care for some Professor Lupin?" asked Zeaphur.  
  
The teachers started in shock at their fellow teacher.  
  
"Yes please." Said Lupin and was handed a good sized piece.  
  
"Would any of you other teachers care for some?" offered Zeaphur.  
  
Most of the teachers looked rather sick at the offer but they managed to politely refuse but three teachers took Zeaphur offer. The first was Professor Flitwick the small Charms teachers was part Goblin so it wasn't completely surprising. The second was Charlie Weasley and he got a lot of shocked looks but he was used to dealing with dragons so freshly killed raw meat wasn't something new to him. The third was Professor Snape but he didn't eat the offer meat, he placed it in a jar he pulled from somewhere. Ever the Potions Master and not one to refuse fresh ingredients.  
  
Zeaphur asked again to be sure everyone got a share then proceeded to eat the remaining hunk of Gruvet liver in his hand. He cut off bite size pieces with his knife and devoured it piece by piece. Although a few more pieces went to Thor and Loki. When the Liver was gone Zeaphur cleaned his knife and started to licked the blood from his hands.  
  
Watching the new arrival lick the blood off his fingers was somewhere between disgusting and erotic. The fact he was doing it all unconsciously on a reflex said a lot about his nature. Everyone was staring but that wasn't surprising, an entrance like his would get anyone's attention.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Said Zeaphur. He didn't bother offering an explanation. He'd learned that trying to explain the urges of the Hunt was a pointless endeavor.  
  
With those words everyone's head swung to stare at Dumbledore. Being late meant you had been expected. An arrival Dumbledore hadn't shared with anyone else. Snape just hoped this wasn't the newest DADA teacher. Dumbledore had said he wasn't arriving until tomorrow but. You never know what Dumbledore is going to do. His choices for DADA teachers has always left a lot to be desired. Snape didn't exactly want the DADA position but he absolutely couldn't stand incompetence. If not for personal reasons Snape would have been perfectly happy having Lupin as the DADA teacher.  
  
"No apologies are necessary, travel between realms is always imperfect. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to welcome you and your party to our humble school." Said Dumbledore formally.  
  
"We thank you for your warm welcome. The King wished me to convey his regards and thanks for indulging my curiosity. As you know I am Prince Zeaphur of the Throne of Thorns. My companions are Lord Davan of Spiderfalls, Lord Aris of the Thyphe, my cousin Solis of the Kitsune, my Xanya Callisto of Varsis, and finally my two familiars Thor and Loki. I fear I cannot introduce the others." Said Zeaphur.  
  
** We are the Deathstalker Pack. My name is Darkclaw and I am Alpha of this Pack. It has been a long time since our kind has roamed the mortal realm. We are known as Great Wolves. We have business with the young Prince but it will wait for a few days. We will stay in the forest but if you'd allow we'd like to explore the castle from time to time. ** said Darkclaw.  
  
"I find no problems with your presence here. If you'd be willing, since this is a place of learning would you perhaps host a few classes and tell us about yourselves? The Wizarding community has considered you extinct for over seven centuries. Very little about your kind is remembered." Said Dumbledore.  
  
** That sounds like a fair exchange for your hospitality. We will return tomorrow to make arrangements. ** said Darkclaw.  
  
** Excuse me Alpha but may I be allowed to stay in the castle? I would like the chance to record the ways of wizards. ** requested Blackfang.  
  
** As an Echo it is within your rights to request this Blackfang but it is up to the wizards to grant your request. ** replied Darkclaw.  
  
"Excuse me but what did you mean by Echo?" asked Dumbledore with interest.  
  
** Blackfang is our Pack Echo. I believe your people used to call it a bard or story-teller? He holds the memories of the past. ** said Darkclaw.  
  
"He's your historian?" asked Dumbledore trying to clarify.  
  
** Yes and no. I am a living memory of the past. I hold the memories of the Echoes before me and the Echoes before them. ** said Blackfang.  
  
"Amazing. We would be honored to allow you residence in the castle. Would you like a room of your own or would you prefer other arrangements?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
** If he is willing I'd like to lodge with Solis. I find his company quite enjoyable. ** said Blackfang.  
  
"I have no problem sharing a room with Blackfang." Said Solis.  
  
"Then it's settled. Why don't we go back inside and get the students back into the Great Hall and finish the sorting. It has been a fascinating day and I feel tomorrow shall be even more so." Said Dumbledore. He bowed to the Darkclaw and led everyone else inside the castle.  
  
Twenty minutes later saw the Great Hall once again full of students. They were rabidly gossiping but keeping quiet enough to hear anything said by or about the new comers. As soon as they had been locked into the tower they'd scrambled after its normal residents to the top where everyone practically hung off the tower ramparts to watch the action below. Various spells and magical devices were brought out to enhance their view of the action. Including the consumption of the kill and the licking of blood off his hands. The fact that the mystery hunter was standing in the Great Hall covered in drying blood with an unusual group of companions including a Grim, a Darkke Hound, and a giant Wolf. That's not even mentioning the two sidhe, the fox boy a few were able to identify as a Kitsune, and the odd dark blue fairy.  
  
The teachers were back in their seats at the head table when Dumbledore stood and held up his hands for silence.  
  
"Despite the earlier excitement we had not finished the sorting ceremony. There is one more student that needs to be introduced. I usually don't introduce students in this manner but this is a unique case. Prince Zeaphur of the Unseelie sidhe and Heir to the Throne of Thorns is going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Because of his standing his guards will be staying with him here at Hogwarts, if they wish they may participate in the classes or just watch. As you've noticed Prince Zeaphur has two familiars, one of which is the Darkke Hound you heard earlier. I have been assured that Thor will note attack unless his master is being endangered and that goes for Loki as well."  
  
Dumbledore gave them a few minutes to process this before continuing. "We also have a guest joining us. His name is Blackfang and he is the Echo of the Deathstalker Pack. He's come here to learn about wizards and the rest of his Pack will be stopping by from time to time to learn about us and share some knowledge about themselves with us. So please show him the same respect you'd show any professor."  
  
"I have one more announcement but it will wait until Prince Zeaphur has been sorted." Said Dumbledore and waved to Professor McGonagall proceed.  
  
"Prince Zeaphur if you'd please come forward and sit on this stool. I'll then place the sorting hat on your head and it will decide in which house you belong." Said McGonagall.  
  
Zeaphur moved forward easily. It wasn't like he was unfamiliar with the process or being stared at. One of the first things he'd learned from the sidhe was that staring and being stared at was natural. If you didn't want to be seen then you needed to do a better job of hiding. If you were in public and doing something then obviously you wanted to be watched.  
  
Zeaphur sat down and Gordric's ratty old hat was placed on his head.  
  
Interesting very interesting. We meet again young Mr.Potter. You have changed a lot since our last discussion. You retain the qualities that made you a good Griffyndor but many of the darker, not evil mind, but darker parts of your nature have developed. Your courage has down you well but it is time for your cunning to shine through. So I say.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
**********************end chapter six***************************  
  
Author's notes- I know a lot of people end chapters on decision of the sorting hat but its such a perfect place to pause things! ^_^ Sorry that it took forever to write this part. I was being lazy along with lacking the proper inspiration to write this out. I hope it's long enough to satisfy for its long development. I almost released it earlier but I just wasn't happy how it was coming out. I fixed it and I'm much much happier with how it is now.  
  
Xanya- it will be explained later  
  
Kitsune- for those not familiar with YuYu Hakusho a kitsune is a fox spirit or fox demon  
  
Makai- the demon realm, sort of like Faire but home to ogres, and various other demons including kitsunes  
  
Echo- the title for the Great Wolf historians, they have great telepathic abilities that hold the oldest memories of generations of their Packs and their interaction with other races  
  
I would also like to give a huge thanks to all the people who reviewed. Your comments always encourage me to continue even when I run into road blocks in this story. You have my gratitude and I wish you all Happy Holidays!!! ^_^  
  
Everlasting Thanks go to:  
  
jliles, Skysong, Bill Weasley, Luna the Moonmonster, Ranaiko, glimmer, sil, Aom, Water Fire Girl, obsidianflame (obsidianflameca@yahoo.com) , Atawalpa, Otaku freak, lirael15, web weaver , lady sakura, Creamy Mimi, and MercS  
  
Hopefully my next chapter will come out much faster. I can tell you Snape will play a much bigger part in the next chapter and so will Draco.  
  
All hail the Reviewers!!! HIP! HIP! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter- "The Snake's Den" 


	7. The Snake's Den

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters (as much as I wish I did). The great honor (and money) goes to J. K. Rowling. I do this for fun and not money so it's useless to sue me because I have nothing. Enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter Seven - "The Snake's Den"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Well it was no big surprise, at least it was no big surprise for Zeaphur. In fact Zeaphur had been counting on the Sorting Hat putting him in Slytherin. He'd spent months making plans. Being Slytherin wouldn't be a problem in some ways he'd spent the last two years becoming a Slytherin. In the Dark Court cunning and power were a way of life that was beyond second nature but the very nature of life itself. At least in Underhill it was.  
  
Zeaphur removed the Sorting Hat and moved toward the Slytherin table. His bodyguards flanked him slightly as he made his way over to the table. The others would not be sorted since they were here to make sure Zeaphur stayed alive not to get an education. Besides most of them would have no use for wizard magic.  
  
The successful hunt had been a godsend really. Zeaphur was feeling relaxed and energetic. He was ready to mold his place within the ranks of his new house. He'd have to learn their rules since to know the rules is to know how to manipulate the rules in your favor.  
  
The Slytherin table watched Zeaphur approach in silence while the rest of the hall filled with whispers and wild rumors. At his sides were the two huge black dogs, the fairy creature sat on his shoulder looking bored as she scanned the Great Hall. The others including Darkclaw followed behind him as he chose a place to sit. The others settled around him at the table or by it.  
  
Unfortunately Zeaphur chose to sit with the first years who were somewhere between thrilled and terrified to be sitting next to the prince. One little girl who had light blue hair was brave enough to pet Thor.  
  
As Zeaphur took the time to look around the hall he was surprised. His face remained composed but he very carefully started looking down the tables and more importantly the students that were sitting at them. Now two years is a long time not to see someone and this is a school so everyone is growing and maturing, physically at least. Still no matter how bad your memory is there are some things that you just wouldn't forget.  
  
People and friends he once knew looked different and . felt different. Maybe it was because he was different but. It didn't matter now things would play out. As all Fey knew answers would always come given time and he had a lot of time on his hands.  
  
Bloody.  
  
Fucking.  
  
HELL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Of all the humanoid magical creatures Albus could have invited.  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
WHY?!?!?  
  
Did it have to be Unseelie?  
  
Royal Unseelie.  
  
Years of careful work were all going to flushed down the toilet. Fey recognize Fey and all it takes is a simple touch. All lies revealed. I'll be stripped naked before the world and I can't do a bloody thing about it!  
  
And to top things off that stupid blue fairy was staring at him!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Like all Furaeries, Callisto was a simple creature with simple interests. She liked to fight, she liked to hunt, and she liked to watch people fucking like bunnies. Her Xanya, which roughly translates as life provider, was a unique choice. Her kind only produced once every two hundred years so finding an ideal mate was of highest importance to her race.  
  
Finding good breeding material was never easy and not always even humanoid in appearance. The main thing Furaeries look for his fighting ability and battle lust. More often than not humans were chosen but they didn't live long so sometimes you had to chose six or seven different mates before it was mating time but only one at a time. The magic of the mate bond was when a Furaerie became fertile they'd transform into a like form of their Xanya for a week. After being impregnated the Furaerie returned to her clan to raise her daughter (daughter since Furaerie were incapable of producing male offspring). Till such time a Furaerie fought at her Xanya's side until either her death or his. Only a successful mating or death would break a Furaerie bond.  
  
Every Xanya was unique but Callisto's current Xanya was more interesting than most. Her kind had never managed to mate with someone with so much Wild blood, Wild Ones were usually too close to being forces of nature to mate with. That and more often than not they'd choose to hunt you instead of mate with you.  
  
Meeting Zeaphur had been pure chance and extremely good luck for Callisto. She'd been taunting a bunch of Drow guards in Underhill when she'd met Zeaphur. She'd been about to fly off when seemingly out of nowhere a hand had snapped out and caught her. She'd been flying fast, even by Fey standards, and he'd just caught her.  
  
She had gone into shock for a minute or two giving her captor time to visually examine her. Shock had turned into rage and interest but rage came first. She sank her sharp little teeth into his hand and flew off.  
  
She'd spent the next three months ambushing Zeaphur at various times day and night. That had been of great amusement to the Unseelie Court. She always left Zeaphur swearing or mortally embarrassed. She unintentionally taught him to ignore being stared at by humiliating him beyond embarrassment. It also helped that during this time King Azius had decided that Zeaphur needed to learn to be comfortable in his skin so Zeaphur spent months walking around naked, it also added to the Court's amusement at Zeaphur expense. Zeaphur eventually learned his lesson but it took him five very long and embarrassing months.  
  
Still despite everything else Callisto eventually managed to enrage Zeaphur. It happened during one of her night attacks. The weather outside Underhill had been on the brink of a huge storm. The thunder boomed so loud the ground itself seemed to shake. What she didn't know and what no one else realized at that time is while Zeaphur is usually a pretty tolerant and easy going person the addition of Stormayne traits also included personality traits. To put it simply is when the weather is good then Zeaphur is in a good mood, but when the weather is bad so is Zeaphur's mood. It works in reverse too but not to the same degree. Mainly Callisto picked a very bad time to attack and set off Zeaphur like a truck load of C4.  
  
The dark bedroom suddenly had illumination by way of two intensely glowing green eyes and blood red hair that was being raised by invisible winds. Callisto really knew she was in trouble when the Prince growled because it sounded like the storm she flown through to get here. She took off like a bat out of hell and to her shock Zeaphur managed to keep up with her.  
  
Two days later she collapsed moments after she was caught. Lucky for her Zeaphur collapse only moments later. King Azius sent out guards to retrieve the Prince when he didn't return after the first day. The group that found him ended up all the way in Queen Vespa's kingdom. Queen Vespa is the Brownie Queen and her territory is about three hundred miles away from Underhill, although distance isn't as simple to gage as it is in the human realm.  
  
The guards had to bring Callisto back with them since even unconscious the Prince refused to release the success of his Hunt. His first Hunt really. Callisto finally managed to trigger the Wild Blood that attracted Thor(Darkke Hound) to Zeaphur in the first place.  
  
When Zeaphur finally awakened he was a lot calmer and Callisto had had time to think about her options since she woke up several hours before Zeaphur. Before he had the chance to say anything she cast the Mating spell and laid her Mark on him. If you look closely you'll see a tiny set of teeth marks on Zeaphur's left wrist right over his pulse.  
  
She has never regretted her choice. Such fascinating things seem to happen around her Xanya. For example the strange greasy man with the black hair. Something about him was.  
  
Different?  
  
Familiar?  
  
It didn't matter they were going to be here for awhile and she had plenty of time to find out about him. After all one of the best parts of the hunt was the tracking the kill.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
Oh Merlin...  
  
Oh...fuck.  
  
Damn hormones!!!  
  
I am a MALFOY! Malfoy's do not drool like idiot Hufflepuffs!  
  
Still...  
  
I'm a Slytherin.  
  
I'm a teenager.  
  
I'm a Malfoy.  
  
I'm attracted to money, sex, magic, and power but not necessarily in that order. The greatest example of all four had just walked into the Great Hall and been sorted into my House.  
  
My HOUSE!  
  
The problem with being a Slytherin is I can never just accept things. My mind is always picking apart the angles, the pros the cons, and of course how any given situation could be used to my advantage.  
  
Right now my mind was trying to decide between licking the blood off the Prince's skin and falling down on my knew to worship him. I want to strip naked and be covered by that sinful hair that probably feels softer than silk. I want to get drunk on the scent of his skin, the feel of his hair, and the strength of his hands.  
  
Don't get me wrong I'm not gay I'm bi which is fairly normal in the wizarding world. Also parts of my heritage have made me a lot more flexible in the sexual arena than most. Although despite rumor I have a very minute amount of Veela blood my pale coloring comes from a different nonhuman source. Even I was surprised to discover the Malfoy's are blood descendants of ice demons called Kuroomie.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Life had taken unusual turn for one Draco Malfoy. Puberty was always something to dread and look forward to. If nothing else the maturing of one's magic was always an almost holy time for wizarding families. It was also a time of havoc since uncontrolled bursts of magic were quite common. It was for this reason Draco was still alive because its common practice to monitor young wizards on the edge of puberty just in case they do something dangerous. It was just Draco's luck that he chose to do something dangerous. His magical changes were a bit more unique and extreme than most wizards. He'd been taking a nice relaxing bath after practicing his Seeker skills on the Mansion's Quidditch pitch. He'd submerged his head under the water when some sort of surge hit him. The next thing he knew his bath water was solid ice and he was stuck in it like a fly in amber.  
  
The lack of air made him pass out but lucky for Draco his mother Narcissa came in wanting to talk to him about a party she had planned. She found her son trapped in the bathtub that had become one huge ice cube and she screamed. She didn't panic for more than a few seconds before pulling out her wand and casting the first spell she could think of to free her entombed son.  
  
The Malfoy physician was summoned immediately and Draco underwent the most thorough examination in his young life. Draco felt more than a little violated by the time it was over but he couldn't do much to halt it with his frantic mother standing over him the whole time.  
  
Well Dr.Demetri Korso finally found the answers Narcissa demanded. The Malfoy line was a long established line of purebloods but pureblood is always a matter of interpretation. To make a long explanation short Draco had developed traits that hadn't been seen in the Malfoy line in centuries. Traits of a creature called a Kuroomie. Kuroomie are native to Japan and China and are more commonly classified as ice or snow demons. They prefer to be isolated and are not commonly seen even amongst the demon community. The demon blood in the Malfoy line had grown quite thin and only really appeared in their white-blond hair that continued to breed true and their fondness for the Dark Arts.  
  
Lucius later reported that Draco wasn't the only one being effected. A lot of other children were also being affected. Old blood was rising to the surface and those going through puberty were being affected the most. Older wizards and witches were also be affected but to a much smaller degree.  
  
Draco learned first hand why one of the main family mottos is Malfoys don't cry. It happened when Draco accidentally burned himself, a single tear rolled down his face and became a perfect pearl before hitting the ground. That little tear was now worth around a thousand galleons on the black market. This little talent was also the reason Kuroomie have isolated themselves for fear of becoming cash cows for the greedy.  
  
Controlling his new abilities was harder than he'd ever imagined. He had to be especially careful when eating or bathing. He once while absently taking a sip of water suddenly found himself with a mouthful of ice. No damage done but it had been a wake up call. He needed to learn control badly if he couldn't get through something as simple as a meal.  
  
He was barely grasping the beginnings of control when it was time to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Control he was losing because of raging hormones. The Slytherins sitting next to him were huddling and edging away from the increasingly chilly Malfoy. Dealing with Malfoys often left people feeling cold but never quite this literally.  
  
When the Prince settled down with the first years Draco snapped out of his daze and realized what he was doing and clamped down on his powers. His abilities with ice weren't like his abilities with magic, with magic he had to focus to do anything but his ice was like breathing. It was an automatic reflex he never knew he had.  
  
Still even with his hormones racing Draco's mind was also racing. Draco had no illusions about the Headmaster sanity or lack of it but he'd underestimated Dumbledore's cunning. Now suddenly out of the blue a sidhe decides to take lessons at Hogwarts but not just any sidhe but a royal sidhe Prince. Dumbledore obviously has more cards up his sleeves than he'd ever imaged. Voldemort is going to shit in his pants when he realizes who's taken up residence in Hogwarts. There is no way in hell that Voldemort can attack Hogwarts as long as the Prince is here. It would be fucking genocide. No one and I mean no one wants to bring down the wraith of the whole Unseelie court. It's one thing to start a personal quarrel with one of the lords but you never ever mess with royalty unless you're prepared to die along with your family, friends, and any allies you have.  
  
The Headmaster had managed in one stroke of genius, guaranteed the safety of Hogwarts for the entire school year or possibly longer depending on how long the Prince decided to stay. Still knowing Dumbledore there were still plenty of surprises left. For example where was Potter?  
  
A question that was soon answered.  
  
"Well today has been quite exciting has it not? Still the day is not over and I have quite a few announcements to make. The first has to do with young Harry Potter. As some of you have noticed he was not on the train today and he is not in this hall. Mr. Potter was offered a very special apprenticeship from a Mage's circle. I fear I can say no more but Mr. Potter will be continuing his magical education elsewhere. We are sad to loose his presence but we should be happy for the opprotunaties he is being offered."  
  
The outcry from Dumbledore's words took almost ten minutes to settle down. Any actions involving Mages were almost as rare as meeting a sidhe. Everyone knows about or has heard of Mages but almost no one has ever met one. The agendas of Mages were also questionable and the Ministry of Magic had no authority over them. Although there had been some rumors that the Department of Mysteries was a government run Mage Circle but that was unlikely. Mages always worked in circles although no one really knew why or to what purpose.  
  
With the rumor mill barely quieted Dumbledore continued on, "This school year will be very different from previous years. Nine new classes are being offered this year and a few of the old ones have been cancelled or altered. Among the cancelled classes is Divination. Professor Trelawney has found her visions to be too powerful to continue teaching this year and has taken a leave of absence. I know those who take her classes must be horribly disappointed but I'm sure you'll find one of the new classes being offered to be equally enjoyable."  
  
The reaction to this news was either actually disappointment or mockery. Most students were going with mockery and even the Professors found it hard to believe Dumbledore was able to keep a straight face while saying this. For once the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor were in agreement and sneering at the "powerful visions and disappointment of the students".  
  
"Both Ancient Runes and Ancient Rituals have been altered. Ancients Runes is now called Power Runes and has become a class on the actual use of Rune magic. Ancient Rituals has become Ritual Circles, this class will teach various circles of protection, methods of pooling magic, and other things. Professor Vector will be teaching Power Runes and Professor Sinestra will be teaching Ritual Circles. These are both elective classes."  
  
"Besides her usual duties as the school nurse Madam Pomfrey has agreed to teach two classes this year. The first class is called Magical First Aid and will be required by all years to learn. It's a short but very important class. She will be teaching another class called the Healing Arts and this class is only available to those gifted with innate healing magic, a rare but amazing talent."  
  
"Some of you may have noticed the return of Professor Lupin but this year he will not be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but one of our completely new classes. I'm proud to announce the addition of Elemental Manipulation. This will be a required class of the gifted but also open as an elective for others who wish to learn. It is a matter of learning to harness your innate element of elements or harnessing the elements around you."  
  
A lot of interest among the students had been stirred by this class. Most wizarding children dream of holding fire in their hand or walking on water. A few do when they show their first signs of magic but its usually a one time thing.  
  
"I would like to clarify a few rumors about Professor Lupin. Yes, as some of you know he is a Werewolf but with the exceptions of the nights of the full moon he is no more dangerous than any other wizard. Our Potions Master Professor Snape is quite capable of providing him with the Wolvesbane Potion which keeps him in control during the nights of the full moon. So you have nothing to worry about from him. Take this chance to ask him questions about being a Werewolf and let the rumors be replaced by facts." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin kept a straight face through this announcement as all the students stared at him in confusion, fear, interest, and a few in welcome.  
  
"Moving on another new class this year is called Beast Magic. This is not Care of Magical Creatures which Professor Charlie Weasley has agreed to teach this year in Hagrid's absence due to family business. Beast Magic can also be called Summoning Magic and will go over the summoning of true Familiars and other creatures. The key to Summoning Magic is not bringing forth what you summon but controlling it once it has arrived. Madam Hooch has graciously agreed to teach this along with her Flight classes. She is quite gifted in this subject so I'm sure you will be learning quite a lot from her. Still Beast Magic is an elective class."  
  
"An interesting new class called Magical Amulets is offered this year. Our new American Professor Ruby Goldstrike will be teaching this subject. It will go over the magic of crystals, gems, stones, metals, and crafting them into amulets. This is in some ways a forgotten art. A lot of people have forgotten or don't realize what's involved in creating magical objects and not just enchanting them."  
  
"Another new class this year is Guardian Magic and I will be teaching this class. Guardian Magic is a unique form of defense magic but it not a personal defense but the defense of others or objects. It is not an easy subject. You make yourself into a shield for those who have entrusted their safety to you. It does have an offensive side but it is mainly a defensive art. This is also an elective"  
  
The Headmaster had managed to interest the students about his new class. It questionable about how many were actually interested in the class but he got their attention.  
  
"The next new class I'm about to announce is rather interesting. Hogwarts now teaches Sorcery."  
  
There was a bit of an uproar from the students but he finally managed to get the attention of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Sorcery is not the Dark Arts. Sorcery is a type of wandless magic that draws magic from outside sources. In some areas it is like Elemental Manipulation but it depends from what you are drawing magic from. It is a very powerful art but a very difficult one to master. It will be an elective class. The teacher for this class also comes from the states so let me introduce Professor Damien Darkholme."  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and in he came. He looked like a vampire with ivory pale skin and raven black hair. He was dressed in black pants and a dark red shirt. A pair of dragon hide boots with ruby buckles. He took his seat at the head table without a word.  
  
"Now for the final new class. DADA has been altered a little. DADA has become more of a physical class than a magical one. To balance this Dueling has become a class of its own and our resident Dueling Master Professor Flitwick will be teaching this new class along with his usual Charms classes. This is a required class."  
  
"After all these announcements you probably have noticed the lack of a DADA teacher. The reason for this is he was delayed in arrival. He should be here by tomorrow and I will introduce him then. You have been given a lot to ponder and I will try to finish quickly so you can retire for the night. The elective classes have been opened to all years and you may choose to take as many as you like. Special arrangements have been made for this although please do not overburden yourself. Tomorrow all the elective and new classes will be demonstrated so you have a real idea what you can choose to learn. Now let us sing the school song and settle in for the night."  
  
The song was quickly sung and prefects led their charges away. The older years didn't linger and headed directly for their rooms. Draco had the honor of being a Prefect this year and was leading his own group of first years to the Slytherin dorm along with the Prince and his entourage. After all the announcements most of the students had actually managed to forget about their new guest at least for a little while.  
  
Zeaphur soon found himself and every other Slytherin assembled and waiting in the Slytherin common room. It was strange to see all the Slytherins assembled in a relatively small room. It seemed small with the Great Wolf and the two giant dogs at his side. Although truthfully Thor and Loki seemed to be taking up more space than Blackfang. The Echo seemed gifted at becoming part of the background so he could witness events.  
  
When every last Slytherin was assembled the Head of House finally stepped forward to speak. "Throw out any preconceived notions you may have about Slytherin. Everything you've heard or have been told is either a lie or not the full truth. McGonagall has probably told you that your house is your family. She is both right and wrong."  
  
Snape paused for minute before continuing. "Before you came here you were all equal but that is no longer true. The Sorting Hat has decided your fate by dividing and labeling you by your most dominate personality trait. If you were resorted a year from now, a week from now, or even a day from now you would very likely be placed in another house. Since today you were Slytherin then Slytherin you will remain for the rest of your life."  
  
"What is a Slytherin some of you wonder, while others think you know. You're all wrong because there is no clear cut answer. Slytherins are never what we appear to be. We are masters of illusion and seeing through the illusion of lies. We are cunning, we are ambitious, and we always have hidden motives. This doesn't make us "Evil" and this doesn't make us "Good" either. Quite simply we are always looking out for our own interest even if they carry over to other people or causes."  
  
"Some of you have probably heard of the Slytherin Code of Conduct. Again this is a lie that only applies to outsiders. There is no Code but feel free to make up rules to mess with the minds of outsiders. As of right now everyone not in this room at this moment is an outsider. That includes your parents or any other former Slytherin, they are outsiders. Slytherins are a family but more than that we are an army. When together we are united in battle, when separated we're part of a different army and a different war."  
  
"To outsiders we are united in everything but that is just another illusion. Like all family we will have disagreements and internal battles but they will be resolved by us amongst ourselves. Have your little mind games and prank wars with other houses all you like but trouble between Slytherins is either resolved by words or by the Arena. When words aren't enough then combat in the Arena is the deciding factor. The Arena can't be spoken of outside of Slytherin because outside the dungeons the Arena doesn't exist. There are enchantments from the founding of Hogwarts that protect the secrets of the dungeons."  
  
"Now that you have a small idea of what being a Slytherin means let me explain about the dungeons we call home. The dungeon is a labyrinth. Like the stairs and other parts of the castle the dungeons are an ever changing maze of secret passages, hidden rooms, and forgotten treasures. Unlike the other houses we don't have assigned dorms. There are seven corridors for the seven years each more difficult and dangerous than the last. Depending on your year you walk down the corridor and you have find your room to claim it. You can do it individually or in groups but I will warn you the better rooms are those best hidden. Once you've found a room you like to claim it simply pull down the sheets on the bed the house elves will deliver your luggage to your chosen room. You have all night to locate a room and I assure there is more than enough rooms for all of you. Now I suggest you start searching."  
  
"An interesting scenario." Said Davan.  
  
"I'm starting to feel right at home. This is just like Underhill." Said Aris.  
  
"Underhill isn't a labyrinth." Said Zeaphur.  
  
"It felt like one." Muttered Solis.  
  
**Fascinating.** was all Blackfang had to say.  
  
Snape paused and turned back around towards the Prince and his entourage. "You have no specific year as far as I know so I will leave it up to your own assessment to decide which corridor to choose." Said Snape before retiring to his own rooms for the night. He had a report to send to Voldemort. Not reporting the appearance of the Fey would earn him some serious Cruio time.  
  
Loki(Sirius) was quiet. Two years of relative peace had changed him both physically and mentally but Sirius was still Sirius. Snape's words hit him hard. He still hated the git but this had been an unwanted insight into the world of Slytherins. He had grudgingly accepted Snape as an ally but he hadn't expected to actually get to know him. It was enlightening and horrifying at the same time.  
  
"Let's find a room tomorrow will be quite a day. Davan if you wanted to hide a luxurious room where would you hide it?" Asked Zeaphur.  
  
"Plain sight it always the best place." Replied Davan.  
  
"What do you say Aris?" asked Zeaphur.  
  
"I agree with Davan but sight is not always the key to hiding something. The corridors are a test. A maze the students willingly enter but Professor Snape said the Dungeon is a labyrinth not just those corridors. That means this room is part of the maze and probably concealing rooms as well." Said Aris.  
  
"What do you think Solis?" asked Zeaphur.  
  
"I'm not the best with puzzles but my instincts say Aris is right." Said Solis a little surprised to be asked at all. He wasn't usually one wanted advice from except on cute butts and the flammability of an object. Still both foxes and Kitsune are thieves by nature, although not as bad as ferrets(or bouncing ferrets).  
  
"Now the question is what do you think my Prince?" asked Davan.  
  
"I think we should leave this to an expert. Loki see what you can find." Said Zeaphur.  
  
Sirius was glad to take his mind off contemplating Snape. Although he had never mentioned it, when they had originally created the Marauder's Map he'd been the one to find most of the Secret passages. He had experience with castles since his family home was one. Of course Castle Black wasn't as friendly and harmless as Hogwarts. Still when it came to hidden passage ways and secret rooms he was the master. Having enhanced senses of hearing and smell were a real bonus to his skills.  
  
With all the students gone in search of their own rooms Sirius finally had a chance to examine the Slytherin common room. He started walking around and examining every corner of the room. Already he found at least three hidden doorways but none of them felt quite right. Then the faintest sound of water caught his attention. At first he ignored it as the sound of pipes but as he thought about it he'd never been able to hear any of the pipes in Hogwarts. The pipes were enchanted to be silent. Well if it wasn't pipes where was the sound of flowing water coming from? Sirius decided it was worth investigating.  
  
Seeing Loki's interest in one wall they decided to come over and help if they could. They didn't have Loki's ears but they had other senses to search with. Like magic for example.  
  
"Well there's something here but I'm not sure how to open it." Said Aris.  
  
"Did you try knocking?" asked Solis. It was a joke but Zeaphur took it seriously. He moved to stand in front of the stone wall and as it was a regular wooden door he knocked on the stone and waited.  
  
"Who's there?" asked the wall.  
  
"My name is Prince Zeaphur."  
  
"What do you seek?"  
  
"I seek lodging for myself and my companions for the school year."  
  
"Very well you and your companion my enter." Said the wall and the stone opened up like the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Davan took one look inside and said, "I believe we've found our room."  
  
Aris snorted and they entered their new room for the year.  
  
******************end chapter seven************************  
  
Author's Notes- Well I'm finally updating this fic. I admit I've been beyond lazy in getting this chapter out but I was lacking in the inspiration area. Funny thing was I've gotten more reviews for this fic in this last month than when I originally released it. Most of which asking or begging for me to update. Wonderful prod for a lazy writer. This chapter is a bit low on action and more focused on speeches and some background information. Still I hope you all like it. I also hope it's long enough to make up for how long it took to be posted.  
  
Big thanks go to those who prodded this lazy writer into getting this written.  
Eaiva le Fay - Well here is the update. The secrets of the two years in Faire will be revealed over time. Neither Snape or Dumbledore know who Zeaphur really is.  
  
tobytdk - Here it is. Thank you.  
  
LunaBard - Thank you.  
  
sarah (Ladyhawk_676@msn.com) - Thank you very much for the compliment and yes I do plan on finishing this story.  
  
lrs - Thank you and more is here. ^_^  
  
Elizara - The continuation is here and thank you for caring.  
  
caliadragon - I hope the fascination continues and thank you.  
  
Kashke (kashke_tea@hotmail.com) - I hope this is soon enough for you. Thank you very much for the compliment and Harry's identity probably won't be revealed for awhile yet. ^_^  
  
Susie - I hope I gave you enough of a Slytherin reaction but Slytherins don't make snap decisions like Gryffindorks oh! Sorry Gryffindors. ^_^  
  
Setsunasgirl - I will continue this and Snape's role will become quite obvious in a later chapter. Harry is going to remain a mystery for awhile. Thank you.  
  
dannie (devil_tiger_4@hotmail.com) - Thank you for the compliment and as ordered I will keep writing.  
  
Beth (catnamedcuddles@yahoo.om) - I like to share. Love the compliments and hope you like the newest chapter.  
  
Ss'zra - Well I hope you liked Draco's reaction. As for Snape's. ^_^ The realization between Snape and Zeaphur will be quite interesting. ^_^  
  
Harmoni - Please continue to be intrigued. ^_~  
  
Ghost (ket134@insightbb.com) - I'm glad you liked the action and I hope you like the new chapter even if it isn't as active as the last.  
  
Renae - Your commits make me blush so by all means do continue. Enjoy the next chapter and thank you.  
  
Gusha - 1) I'll reveal more about the sprites later along with the Snape heritage. 2) The sword was sealed up so he couldn't use it besides he was angry and not really thinking straight. 3) The story might feel like two different ones but I was trying to show transitions between what Harry had been and what he was becoming with a little humor thrown in for flavor. 4) As for your challenge I'd like to hear it. Over all thank you very much for your commits and opinions. It is always good to hear what other people think.  
  
Loupa (fanofdci@hotmail.com) - Well it wasn't exactly soon but its updated now. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
koashura - Glad someone got the YYH reference and Harry disappearance has been explained in the chapter. The question is if Dumbledore doesn't know about Zeaphur why did he say what he did about Harry and getting Mage training? ^_^  
  
devilish-angel6-9 - Thank you very much!  
  
Jiltanith - As for how Harry became sidhe, it's simple.He was always sidhe in the first place he just didn't know it but more about that will be revealed later. As for spelling I admit I suck and a spellchecker isn't always the most helpful program but I try. I've tried a beta-reader before but once I finish a chapter I don't like waiting to release it. Thank you very much for the compliments and the criticisms.  
  
Chosentwo4381 - As for the new Gryffindor Seeker? I honestly have no idea at this point. I agree that what happens with Draco should be very interesting. ^_^  
  
- To blank I hate to say it but I like the goth look but it is becoming more of a dark elf look so I hope you don't find it too painful.  
  
Skysong - Thank you for the compliments and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last although it has a lot less action.  
  
glimmer - Well I hope I've kept your interest with this chapter and I hope I can keep the dialogue up to standard.  
  
MercS - Before I say anything else I must say I always look forward to your commits and please continue with them. ^_______^ I'm glad you caught on that no one else realizes that Zeaphur is Harry. Keeping Dumbledore in the dark is always fun. ^_^  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius (myrddin_ambrosius@netzero.com) - I'm a favorite? I'm honored. I do try to be original since I get bored with how people all seem intent on doing the same thing in the same way. As I mentioned to Jiltanith a spellcheck isn't perfect and sometimes when you're writing, what you're thinking what you end up typing aren't always the same thing. You heard about what happened to Draco in this chapter but for the rest I'm still undecided.  
  
jliles - Thank you.  
Next Chapter - I have no idea. _  
  
More on the new classes & teachers?  
  
Voldemort's reaction?  
  
A giant bunny?  
  
More Snape?  
  
More Draco?  
  
More Callisto?  
  
More...?  
  
Who knows we'll just have to wait and see. @_@  
  
Sincerely & Insane  
  
Nyghthawk28  
  
P.S.- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.S.- Pretty Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! 


	8. Show & Tell

Disclaimer here- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I just make puppets of them to fit into my little flights of fancy. Or insanity. Same difference. ^_^  
  
Blood of My Blood  
  
By Nyghthawk28  
  
Chapter Eight - " Show & Tell "  
  
The room was beautiful by anyone's standards but it was also quite unusual. One of the first things you see is a large pond with a lily fountain that sprays water to the very ceiling which brought your eyes to the vines that blanket and illuminate the room.  
  
"Angel vines." Whispered Aris with a touch of awe.  
  
"What are angel vines?" asked Solis.  
  
"A very rare and sacred plant to faeries, pixies, and gremlins." Explained Aris.  
  
"Oh." said Solis.  
  
The Angel Vines looked similar to regular ivy with tiny morning glory blossoms and small bunches of berries. What made Angel Vines stand out from other plants is that it glowed with a gentle but clear white light. The vines covered the whole ceiling and light the whole room.  
  
The furniture was made out of black crystal that gave off a gentle black light that seemed to enhance the light being given off by the Angel Vines. The mix of black and white light highlighted various areas in the room. For example there was a lounging area made up of large pillows on the floor, which would turn out to be a perfect bed for Blackfang, Thor, and Loki(in dog form). The other beds were more like hammocks made out of Ferrix webs, which is softer than silk and stronger than steel. Ferrics are magical creatures that look like white ferrets and spin silky webs only slightly thicker than an ordinary spider silk. Ferrics are vegetarian and so their webs are woven to make their dens and not catch prey.  
  
"I never expected to find a room like this in a mortal castle." Said Davan.  
  
"Don't underestimate mortals Davan. They can be just as creative as they are destructive." Said Zeaphur.  
  
"I agree with the Prince but someone inhuman designed this room." Said Aris examining the room.  
  
"Inhuman as in Fey or something else?" asked Solis.  
  
"Something else. Ferrix don't like humans or "light" magic. My best guess would be something along the lines of a vampire." Said Aris.  
  
"What makes you think vampire?" asked Solis.  
  
"All the luminous light, the fire stones in the corners instead of actual fires, and the Ferrix beds." Said Aris still looking around.  
  
"Why would a vampire be at Hogwarts much less design a room here?" asked Zeaphur.  
  
"This castle has seen a lot of mixed breed and inhuman students. I can taste it in the castle's magic." Said Aris seriously.  
  
"Taste it?" Zeaphur's eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"Besides poisons I am also capable of identifying different kinds of magic, its one of my talents. There are no fancy words or definitions on how I do it but I call it tasting." Said Aris.  
  
No one really had anything else to say after that so everyone moved around to pick their own beds and to explore. Zeaphur's servants(the little lights) appeared and started to unpack the luggage. They swirled around the room like a happy little tornado but instead of destruction they left order behind.  
  
"We should set the wards." Said Davan.  
  
"I want three layers." Said Zeaphur.  
  
"What three?" asked Davan.  
  
"Runes, Blood, and Fire." Said Zeaphur with absolute authority.  
  
"As you wish my Prince which do you want me to set?" asked Zeaphur.  
  
"Runes. I'll take Blood. If its alright with you Solis I'll like you to provide Fire?" requested Zeaphur.  
  
Solis looked a little surprised but quickly got to his feet ready to help.  
  
It was Davan who spoke the first part of the spell. His fingers spelled out elven runes the glowed brightly as they hung in the air.  
  
Next came Solis his words came out fluidly in the Japanese tongue. Instead of runes, his fingers spelled out kanji(Japanese letters) made of fire floated in the air along with something that looked like a Celtic knot.  
  
Zeaphur took care of the final part of the spell. His voice rang like a great silver bell and the distant sound of horns. Without care he pierced his finger and started to draw two Eastern type dragons with his blood. Once he finished drawing the dragons he drew a simple infinity symbol and his voice rose to finish the incantation.  
  
As the final word was spoken the song of a huge gong echoed through the room. The floating runes, kanji, and symbols hit the wall and like a pebble dropped into a calm pond the magic rippled outward. It covered the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor until the whole room was encased. After a few minutes the glow died down and sank into the stone walls.  
  
After the glow had completely died Davan started to test the wards to be sure they were set correctly. Not really necessary but being sure never hurt.  
  
"It's solid." Said Davan.  
  
"You can change back now Sirius." Said Zeaphur.  
  
"Well today has been interesting. Me and the Marauders were good but you really know how to make an entrance Harry." Said Sirius with a grin.  
  
Zeaphur didn't blush but an evil looking grin crossed his face. "Oh I don't know. I seem to remember Moony saying something about a pink Elvis costume, a herd of nuclear green penguins, and streaking."  
  
Sirius went so red it was almost like his hair was trying to blush as well.  
  
Sirius spent the rest of the night being teased until he told the whole story to the enraptured audience.  
  
The next morning the Great Hall got crowded quite early. No one wanted to miss a minute of the demonstrations. Both older and younger students, and even some of the teachers, were excited to see how these new classes would be demonstrated.  
  
As the students were finishing up breakfast Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, he'd been surprisingly absent for the morning. He said a few words to McGonagall and she nodded before calling for silence.  
  
"I hope everyone has enjoyed their breakfast. I know you are all looking forward to the demonstrations but I have a little announcement to make first. I am pleased to say our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived! So please give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Ranger Valnoir!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Aris softly and with feeling.  
  
"What's wrong Aris?" asked Solis. A white fuzzy ear twitched in worry. Aris was prone to sarcasm but not swearing.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong but if I'm not you'll see soon enough." Said Aris keeping a wary eye on Davan.  
  
Even as the words passed Aris' lips Zeaphur could feel a certain tension, sort of like a high pitched hum. Zeaphur turned to look at Davan and the usually poised Blademaster was rigid. His eyes were glued to the doors leading into the Great Hall. He was focused like a hawk waiting to swoop down on prey.  
  
The tension got worse when the doors opened and in walked the new DADA teacher. The first thing you noticed about him was the inhuman beauty of the Fey. He wore a green silk tunic with pants made of griffin hide, which looks like leather with a golden sheen. Calf high boots made of basilisk hide, doubtless containing knives. He wore an enchanted forest cloak that camouflages you within any forest. An elven longbow rode his back along with a quiver made of dragon hide. At his waist was a cutlass with a bone hilt. Long blond hair reached down to his butt, flawless white skin, and eyes the color of a clear summer day completed the package. All in all he looked like the stereotype of the Fair Folk.  
  
A sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss issued from Davan. Davan had a white knuckled grip on his sword and a not quite sane look in his eyes.  
  
Before Davan could do anything Aris was standing behind him and talking to him quietly in Elven. It took several minutes but eventually Davan's hand released his sword and he calmed down but the look in Davan's eye did not bode well for the future.  
  
Both Zeaphur and Solis had heard the conversation although they didn't know the source of Davan's hate, insane fury, for Ranger Valnoir and now didn't seem the best time to ask. Basically what Aris said was this was not the time or the place to face off with Valnoir in front of children. Mostly it was the children argument that stopped Davan from trying to disembowel Valnoir in the middle of the Great Hall. After all Valnoir would be here all year so there would be time later on for the confrontation(i.e. deathmatch).  
  
When Valnoir spotted Davan an arrogant eyebrow raised. As he saw the fury in Davan's eyes a small smirk appeared on his face. After a few moments Davan was no longer worth his attention his eyes roamed the rest of the table for points of interest. Aris was noted with caution, Solis barely got a glance, Thor, Loki, and Blackfang managed to gain his attention for a few moments before his attention settled on the Unseelie Prince. His face gave away nothing but his eyes were another story. There was a hunger there that Zeaphur was all too familiar with. It was lust, at least not for sex it was the over whelming hunger for the hunt. A chase that makes your heart pump, your muscles burn, and your spirit fly until the final moment of the kill.  
  
Valnoir was a Hunter. As blue eyes met green there was an acknowledgement between two hunters. Not exactly respect but like recognizing like.  
  
Valnoir continued forward and settled in his place at the head table.  
  
Breakfast continued for awhile and rumors about the new DADA teacher spread all across the hall. The Slytherins were smart enough not to ask their new members about Valnoir. The kill vibes Davan was giving off was more than enough warning for the Slytherins to remain silent even though they were coming to their own conclusions about the new DADA teacher and his connection to Davan and Zeaphur.  
  
About fifteen minutes later MacGonagall called for silence once again and Dumbledore stood to make another announcement. "I believe everyone has joined us by now. For those who might have missed his arrive this is Ranger Valnoir and he is the new DADA teacher. Today will be full of demonstrations of the new classes Hogwarts has to offer. Unlike years before even the first and second years will have the options of taking elective classes along with the required classes. Now lets get to the fun part! Let the demonstrations begin!" said Dumbledore with a wide smile.  
  
With a quick wave of Dumbledore's wand the head table slide back and a fairly large stage area was formed.  
  
Without warning a pillar of fire rose ten feet high in the newly created stage area. The pillar fell and revealed Professor Lupin standing center stage.  
  
"Hello as you know I am Professor Lupin and I'll be teaching Elemental Manipulation. Now can anyone tell me what the four most basic elements are?"  
  
Lupin pointed to a Hufflepuff boy and he stood to answer, "Fire, Water, Wind, and um . Earth?"  
  
"Very good five points to Hufflepuff. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth are the four basic elements but there are others. Still to the gifted few they most commonly control one of the four. As Dumbledore mentioned before my class is required of the gifted but others may learn as well. The difference between the gifted and everyone else is that the gifted few actually have an element inside them, whether they ever use it is another question. For the ungifted you are learning to summon and control the elements around you. Truthfully it is harder for the gifted to learn because they need to learn to control themselves first before even starting to try elements outside themselves."  
  
Lupin gave his audience a few minutes to digest what he'd just told them before moving on. "There are four ranks in Elemental Manipulation. The first is Apprentice, the second is Journeyman, the third is Master, and for the very rare and powerful the fourth rank is Adept, the final and greatest rank."  
  
"I will not lie Elemental Manipulation is not an easy subject and has been out of favor for around three centuries. The only reason I learned it at all is I spent several years in a Tibetan temple learning from one of the last known Adepts in the world. It used to be considered a powerful Druidic Art but time, religious persecution, and war changed things." Said Lupin with unusual intensity. The usually mellow Professor obviously felt quite strongly about his new subject.  
  
"If you want to learn more I'll welcome you in my class but this is supposed to be a demonstration so let's give you something to look at shall we?" said Lupin with a smile.  
  
Lupin cupped his hands and when he opened them a small flame floated in the air. He reached out and captured the little flame like you'd catch a butterfly. When he opened his hands again the flame had been shaped into a fairy that burst into dozen of sparks. The sparks became fairies like the first one and flew all over the great hall lighting candles no one had noticed before. After the candles were all lit the fairies disappeared much to the disappointment of the younger years. Still there attention was once again caught as the candle flames grew to form little ballerinas that danced on their wicks.  
  
After a few minutes of dancing the ballerinas grew in size and jumped off their wicks into a pile that formed a bonfire in the middle of the great hall. A few of the ballerinas had to jump from candle to candle before they were in range to become part of the bonfire. Once all the ballerinas had joined the bonfire was seven feet high and it started to twist and bend. Within a few moments the bonfire was formed into a life sized replica of a Great Wolf which trotted back to the stage and sat down at Lupin's side.  
  
Lupin petted the seated wolf and said, "I hope you enjoyed this little demonstration and I'd be glad to welcome you into my class." Lupin gave the wolf a last pat before it dissipated and he returned to his seat at the head table.  
  
There were cheers for the Lupin and it was obvious he'd caught the interest of several of the students.  
  
The next to move forward from the head table was Madam Hooch.  
  
"My name is Madam Hooch most of you know me as your Flying Instructor but this year I will be teaching you Beast Magic. Beast Magic has never before been taught as a class in the history of Hogwarts or any other magical institution. Originally Beast Magic was taught to human wizards by the Fey. It has always been taught as a Master/Apprentice class or Parent/Child. There are five basic elements of Beast Magic. The first is Beast Speech, it isn't like Parseltongue or Mer-tongue, it is a mixture of animal empathy and animal body language. The second is Beast Summoning and its exactly like it sounds, it is the ability to summon a wild animal. Actually controlling what you summon is he third aspect which is Beast Taming. Taming isn't like training a dog or other some other pet, you are getting a wild animal to do something it wouldn't normally do. The forth aspect is Beast Shape, which is becoming an Animagi but it also involves other animal transformations to get a feel for how animals think and live. The final aspect and my personal favorite is Familiar Bonding. I'm not talking about the pets you brought with you to school but an animal you share a magical, mental, and emotional bond with. A Bonded Familiar increases your magical strength, acts an emotional support, and occasionally they affect your physical strength as well."  
  
"Well I've given you an a summery of Beast Magic but nothing quite describes it. It changes you and how you look at the world but I think by now you're all more interested in more show and less tell."  
  
Only one person in the Great Hall could truly understand what Madam Hooch was trying to explain. Zeaphur hadn't meant to do it at the time but Thor was Zeaphur's bonded familiar. The bond was created with uncontrolled magic and cemented with Wild magic. Zeaphur had never spent much time examining his bond with Thor, it was there and Thor was a part of him. Still Hooch's words touched Zeaphur and his fingers played with the short fur on the Darkke Hound's head.  
  
Without warning a red blur flew through the Great Hall and buzzed several students. Then as quickly as it entered it landed peacefully on Hooch's upraised arm. "This is my Familiar, his name is Diesel. Can anyone tell me what kind of creature Diesel is?"  
  
A Slytherin fourth year by the name of Jason Vise was picked to answer, "He's a Midus Firedrake."  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin, you managed to identify his species and breed Mr.Vise. Drakes are very similar to dragons but truthfully they are closer to being elementals. Drakes generally are either Fire or Ice Drakes. They like the extreme temperatures of their favored environment. Usually during the school year Diesel spends his time in a volcano soaking up the heat and socializing with others of his kind. As you can guess Scotland in winter isn't exactly his kind of place. Now to give you a true idea of the depth of the bond I've arranged a bit of an obstacle course. I think you'll get the point of this demonstration rather quickly." Finished Madam Hooch.  
  
With a small nod to Flitwick, Madam Hooch was suddenly wearing a blindfold and she was magically spun in place for almost a full minute. She tottered on her feet for a few seconds until her center of balance reasserted itself. A bunch of chairs and other miscellaneous items were conjured around her, kind of like a mine field for the blind. Diesel hovered in the air and Madam Hooch began to walk.  
  
She managed to negotiate the room without placing her arms out to feel for her surroundings. As Hooch predicted everyone was able to figure out the point of this exercise. Diesel was directing Hooch through the obstacles. How exactly they weren't sure but it was definitely a powerful bond if she didn't falter even once or even try to feel her way on her own.  
  
As a finale she pulled a trick most common seen at a carnival and preformed by fire-eaters. She pulled out some small torches and just like a dragon, she inhaled and exhaled fire from her mouth to ignite them. She juggled the torches for a little while to show off then threw them high into the air where Diesel snatched them and dropped them into a waiting water bucket.  
  
The general feel after Hooch's demo was positive. A lot of the younger years were interested since it involved animals. A few of the older years were interested in the implied power bonus. Either way Hooch had successfully stirred the student's interest in her class.  
  
The next to take the stage was Professor Sinestra. There was a bit more interest in what she was going to say. Ritual Circles wasn't something anyone had heard of before. They'd all heard of magic involving a circle in one way or another but it didn't really inspire a picture.  
  
"There are all kinds of magic involving circles. Some are offensive, some are defensive, and some are purely ritual. I will be teaching Coven circles this year. A Coven if you do not know is a group of witches and wizards that perform their magic as a single whole and not just as individuals." Explained Sinestra.  
  
"The style I will be teaching is mainly Wiccan. There will be a lot of religious implications so those strongly tied to other beliefs please reframe from joining my class. Not that you aren't welcome but I do not wish to offend you."  
  
"The Covens I'll be arranging will have thirteen people each. Of those thirteen, one person shall assume the position of High Priest or Priestess, which is the position and responsibility of leader and focus of the Coven. Besides the leader four others will be assigned as the Cardinals of the North, South, East, and West. The Cardinals are grounding points of the circle and usually have an elemental affinity if not ability. The other Coven members do not have fancy titles but they are very important to the Coven. The leader focuses the magic, the Cardinals ground the circle, and the other member provide the majority of the magic to accomplish their goal."  
  
"I hope I'm not confusing you. What you may or may not realize by now is Circle Magic ritual or otherwise does not use wands. This is not instantaneous magic like Sorcery or Charms this is a carefully planned out magic like Potions or Arithmancy. Sometimes it has a practical purpose and sometimes it's just a celebration of nature and magic. A well balanced Coven can do what fifty wizards and witches together cannot. This is the magic that built the forbidden cities of Egypt. This is not the power of many but the power of many as One."  
  
"I would have liked to show you a full Coven in action but I was not able to arrange it. Instead I've decided to show you some Circle magic that can be preformed solo. I'm not going to be teaching solo work this year but I thought you might find it interesting."  
  
Sinestra pulled out a simple piece of chalk and began drawing on the stage floor. Flitwick cast a reflect charm over Sinestra so everyone could see what she was drawing. It started out as a simple pentacle and she was encircling it with runes and symbols. When she was done drawing she settled down in a lotus position.  
  
She started chanting in softly and at first nothing happened but gradually a soft glow started to surround her. The glow seemed to chime and the chalk symbols started to glow. Still in a lotus position she started to levitate. She continued to chant and something started to form in the air above the levitating teacher. The form was fuzzy at first but soon the form of a blue eastern serpent dragon. It slid through the air like a snake in water. Soon it was joined by a white dragon, then a green dragon, and finally a black dragon. The dragons weaved around each other like an intricate Celtic knot. When they parted a crystal globe was revealed. The red dragon breathed on the globe and volcanoes spouted and erupted on the globe. Next the black dragon breathed on the globe and the water extinguished the volcanoes but the smoke encircled globe in a black cloud. It was the white dragon's turn and his breath cleared the smoke away revealing something that looked a lot like earth. Finally it was the blue dragon's turn and when he breathed on the globe it started to rotate gently and rose above the dragons. Next a phoenix appeared and perched on the rotating globe. Without warning it burst into flame and its ashes gently rained down on the globe. Where the ashes touched down green life started to sprout. The four dragons faded away and what was left was the solar system and the little green earth orbiting a star we call the sun.  
  
Professor Sinestra stopped chanting and the images disappeared. The Great Hall soon echoed with the sounds of applause. Sinestra rubbed out some key points of the circle she'd drawn before banishing the chalk drawing completely. Then she bowed to the applauding students and returned to her seat. Even the other teachers had enjoyed her little picture show as much as the students.  
  
It was a bit of a surprise when both Professor Flitwick and Professor Darkholme took the stage together. "Hello I'm Professor Filius Flitwick and my associate is Professor Darkholme. After some discussion we decided to do our demonstration together. Besides my usual Charms classes, I'm teaching Dueling this year. Dueling varies country to country since different spells are legal or illegal depending on the country your dueling in. There are also some countries like Italy for example that prefer a more physical/magical approach to dueling. While in Venice it's the height of dishonor to touch your opponent in any way. This of course is referring to formal dueling, in a life or death battle there are no rules, you do whatever it requires to survive. The one thing to remember is in formal dueling you must be very careful to stay within the agreed upon rules or the magical backlash can be deadly. The laws regarding dueling were ancient even in the time Merlin walked the Earth to cross them brings consequences I cannot even begin to describe. I will explain more about different dueling styles in my class. Now I'll hand the spotlight over to Professor Darkholme." Said Flitwick.  
  
"First of all don't call me Professor, Darkholme, or Sir. Call me Damien. I'm here to teach you the Forgotten Arts of Sorcery. This is not what people commonly consider Wandless magic. Wandless magic is an internal Art while Sorcery is an external one. There are three basic types of Sorcery Black, White, and Shamanistic. Note I said Black and White not Good and Evil. There is a huge difference but I will not be discussing it at this time. White magic is mostly defined as a defensive, healing, and purification magic. Black magic on the other hand is defined as mostly offensive and destructive magic. Shamanistic magic is a form of elemental magic but it greatly differs from Elemental Manipulation. If you wish to learn more take my class. Shall we begin?" asked Damien of Flitwick.  
  
Flitwick nodded but turned to say a few more words to the students. "This is a formal duel. We already discussed terms but I'll share them we you before we begin. This duel will stop when one of us surrenders, is rendered unconscious, or cannot continue. All spells are legal but no permanent maiming or death blows are allowed. Also physical attacks are allowed. Professor McGonagall if you'd please?" asked Flitwick.  
  
McGonagall rose from her seat then with a few incantations set up a magical arena. Basically it's a shielding spell that keeps the dueler's magic in the arena and out of the audience. It also prevents outside interference.  
  
"The rules have been set and the arena wards are in place. Take your positions and solute." Said McGonagall.  
  
Flitwick made a figure eight motion and a slash as a salute. Damien just inclined his head.  
  
"Begin."  
  
"Faiaa Booru!"  
  
"Glacialis!"  
  
A fireball left Damien's hands but was countered by Flitwick's ice spell.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Bougyo No Jumon!"  
  
The disarming charm bounced harmlessly off Damien's shield spell.  
  
"Demona Kurisutaru!"  
  
"Fuga!"  
  
Damien's attack covered the floor with deadly crystal shards but had no effect of Flitwick since the small Professor took to the air with a flight charm.  
  
"Erumekia Ransu!"  
  
"Extundo!"  
  
A spear of light was throw at Flitwick and he quickly repelled it back at Damien but all the Sorcerer did was step out of the way.  
  
"Talea Ventus!"  
  
Again Damien decides to dodge instead of counter attacking after all it is dangerous to block a cutting wind attack. Damien does take some damage. A few superficial cuts are bleeding including three on his face but he doesn't any attention to them as he watches his opponent.  
  
"Gluten Orbis!"  
  
"Rebiteeshon!"  
  
Flitwick sends a giant orb of glue at Damien but Damien avoids it by taking to the air. Now both duelers are flying since Flitwick never bothered to come down. Damien decides to take it up a notch.  
  
"Burasuto Bomu!"  
  
"Contego!"  
  
A very powerful fire spell is sent at Flitwick. Even shielded Flitwick was being bounced around by the power of this attack. Of course he was in the air so he didn't really have any way of bracing himself. The strain of holding the shield was quite visible on Flitwick's face but his shield held.  
  
"Med Militus!"  
  
To the shock of all those watching the stone floor rose up and formed into a giant stone golem. The animated stone statue attacked Damien he didn't avoid the attack. He just dodged the punch and threw a punch of his own. The scary part was Damien's punch pulverized the stone head as if it was made of fragile glass. It was a rather frightening show of strength.  
  
"Torqueo!"  
  
The officially legal form of Cruciatus is sent and Damien takes the pain curse directly in the chest. Damien doesn't make a sound but he does make a less than graceful landing. Flitwick uses the sudden grounding to his advantage.  
  
"Concido Foro!"  
  
When Damien sank into the ground many wondered if the duel was over but they quickly changed their minds when Damien jumped from the twenty foot hole.  
  
"Bomu Di Win!"  
  
Well the mother of all wind spells finalized the duel. Flitwick had no time to brace himself or even put up a proper shield. He was bashed against the dueling barrier and hit the ground unconscious and bruised but otherwise unhurt.  
  
"Professor Flitwick is unconscious and cannot continue therefore this duels goes to Professor Darkholme. As witnessed the duel is over." Said McGonagall but the way she said it was strange but with last words the dueling barrier was cancelled.  
  
The students reaction varied. Most of them had never seen dueling of this scale before. A lot of people who had underestimated Flitwick because of his small size started to realize what the title of Dueling Master really entailed. Some people were enthralled by the attacks that had been used and who used them but others were more concerned with the physical aspects that Professor Darkholme had displayed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Flitwick but quickly concluded there was no serious damage. She cast a few healing spells while muttering under her breath and dragged Flitwick off to the infirmary.  
  
A few minutes were spent cleaning up the stage area before the next demonstration could begin. This time it was Professor Vector taking the stage.  
  
Vector's start was rather abrupt. "I will not belittle your intelligence. You have all heard of Runes in one form or another. I will be teaching you to make symbols have power."  
  
"I will be teaching a modified version of an Eastern style of magic. For them this style takes years of dedication, study, meditation, and practice to induce power into their wards. We'll be cheating the same way wands are used to cheat learning to focus our magic."  
  
"Other rune styles require stone carving, bone carving, or even wood carving. I'm doing it this way since paper and ink are easier to come by. Besides I don't want to spend months teaching you to carve or chisel."  
  
"Since I'm doing this as a Japanese version you will learn to read and write in Japanese kanji and a bit of ancient Japanese kanji. You might as well learn to speak Japanese as well. Those of you who already know Japanese have an advantage but there are plenty of language spells that can speed your comprehension."  
  
"Now the key to cheating years upon years of training will be the ink we're going to use. Like the cores of our wands the ink will have magical properties of its own. Another aspect of this year will be brewing different inks and discover what inks bring the best affects for different magic's. This is a newer form of magic so there is a lot of unexplored potential to be found."  
  
"Okay by now this either sounds very interesting or horribly boring. This class will be a lot of work. I will leave my demonstration for you to decide if my class is worth it." Finished Vector.  
  
"Now to have a good demonstration I need a skilled opponent. Well good thing I brought my own!" There were a few snickers at Vector's crack at the other teachers.  
  
Vector reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. He let it fall open showing something written in gold ink.  
  
"I summon the Doppelganger!" yelled Vector and he tossed the scroll into the air. The scroll floated away and started to twist and warp until there were two Professor Vectors on the stage.  
  
"Do you have your deck?" asked Vector1.  
  
"Yes. Let us begin shall we?" said Vector2.  
  
Vector1 started the ball rolling by throwing three wards the size of tarot cards towards Vector2. One moment the wards were paper and the next three bolt of lightning were flying at Vector2.  
  
Just moments before they hit Vector2 pulled out a bunch of wards and opened them like a fan. The bolts hit Vector2's ward fan and died. The fan smoked a little but showed no other damage.  
  
"Nice defense." Said Vector1.  
  
"You'll like my offense even more!" cried Vector2 as he tossed out a dozen wards. The wards glowed briefly before they morphed into what looked like little black blobs with claws and teeth.  
  
"Inkblats! You know I hate Inkblats!" shouted Vector1 as he was swarmed by the nasty little creatures. He managed to flambé half of them but the others were quicker.  
  
"That's the whole point Vecky!" said Vertor2 with a laugh.  
  
"YEOW!" shouted Vector1 as one of the Inkblats sunk its teeth in his left leg.  
  
Vector2 continued to laugh as Vector1 danced around trying to dislodge the vicious little creature and avoid the other five. Vector2 laughed even harder when another Inkblat managed to sink his teeth into Vector1.  
  
Right on the arse.  
  
"Okay THAT'S IT!!! The Gloves Are OFF! You think this is FUNNY well laugh at THIS!!!" shouted the enraged Vector1. Three wards were thrown and blocked by Vector2's ward fan but a fourth one made a direct hit to his chest.  
  
What came next is one of the most unbelievably silly things seen in a duel. A fart of titanic proportion erupted from Vector2 behind but that was not all. The fart ignited like rocket fuel and propelled him head first into the castle wall.  
  
In the audience the students were divided between those laughing their arses off and those frozen in stunned disbelief.  
  
More specifically the Weasley twins were enthralled and excited.  
  
"That was bloody-"  
  
"-brilliant! We must-"  
  
"-get Professor Vector to-"  
  
"-show us how-"  
  
"-to do-"  
  
"-that!"  
  
The twin basked in creative ecstasy and started scribbling their ideas down while keeping their eyes open for more inspiration.  
  
Needless to say Professor Vector had guaranteed at least two students for his new class.  
  
While the crowd of students were distracted by Vector1's last move Vector2 was recovering from his sudden introduction to the castle wall and the burning sensation in his anus. Vector1 was busy getting rid of the Inkblats.  
  
The recovering Vector2 was just a little upset about Vector1's little trick. Physically he was fine but there was a nice scorched hole in the seat of his robes. Vecot2 didn't seem to mind of care that he was mooning the audience he had more important things on his mind.  
  
"You want to play like that do you? Then lets play." Said Vector2 in a soft and slightly sinister voice. A blur of wards were released in a blizzard of paper.  
  
The results were interesting. A herd of weird yellow squirrel like creatures surrounded Vector1 and a bathtub worth of ice water dropped onto the surprised Professor complete with ice cubes.  
  
"I don't get it." Said Vecor1 in a chattering with cold voice.  
  
"Oh you will. You heard him boys, let him have it!" said Vector2.  
  
Vector2 got a very B-A-D feeling about this. Especially when the strange little squirrels seemed to have sparks glowing on their cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the little squirrels and a sound similar to a thunderclap heralded a couple thousand volts being pumped into the water logged Vector1.  
  
Vector2 didn't laugh this time he just watched as Vector1 twitched on the ground. It was rather amazing that Vector1 hadn't passed out yet but he actually seemed to be fighting to get back on his feet.  
  
Semi standing Vector1 launched a counter attack that created hundreds of boots that stomped on the squirrels and Vector2.  
  
Still buried under the stomping boots Vector2 called out, "If you like shoes so much lets see you dance!"  
  
Vector1 wasn't in good enough shape to dodge. The ward hit him and suddenly Vector1 was wearing a pair of red dancing shoes. Another ward escaped the horde of boots and transformed into instruments that started to play on their own. The music was from the Muggle show Riverdance and Vector1 danced.  
  
And danced.  
  
And danced.  
  
And you guessed it. Danced some more.  
  
It was not a pretty sight. The dance moves were all preformed perfectly but Vector1 wasn't looking so hot. He was still visibly twitching and he was turning some unhealthy colors.  
  
At some point Vector2 had gotten rid of the boots and the weird electric squirrels. After seeing Vector1's face turning purple he finally took pity on his opponent. He walked up and slapped a ward to Vector1's forehead which acted like a stupefy and dropped Vector1 into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Vector2 remained quiet for about two seconds before joyfully jumping up and down yelling, "I WIN! I WIN! I W-I-N!!!" in a very juvenile manner.  
  
"WHOOHOOO!!! You're all in for a special treat. I made a little bet with Vecky. Since I won I get to stick around as Vecky's assistant teacher for Power Runes. You can call me Professor Victor the Master of Slapstick and Dirty Tricks!" declared the new professor proudly as he made a victory sign at the students and laughed manically.  
  
Victor grabbed up Vector, tossed him over his shoulder and took his physical twin to the infirmary and Pomfrey's tender mercy.  
  
The Weasley twins were almost vibrating with excitement. A pranking teacher that could look like anyone. The possibilities were simply endless.  
  
The future was looking very bright for the twins.  
  
Others were not as enthused by the new teacher. Actually the other professors were almost looking downright scared by the enthusiasm of The Twins. They had six years of experience with The Twins and they were not looking forward to what they could do when encouraged. In fact both Snape and McGonagall visibly shuddered at the very thought.  
  
A few minutes were spent cleaning up the stage before the next professor took the stage. To the surprise of some it was Headmaster Dumbledore who took the stage.  
  
"I hope you have all enjoyed the demonstrations so far?" a small pause as the students cheered. Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Now it is my turn to try to fascinate you with my humble talents. Guardian Magic isn't a magical art of its own, it is a style of magic that draws from whatever sources are available to protect and defend, be it a magical or even physical defense. There are five basic aspects of Guardian Magic based on the five things you can protect. They are a person, a family, a place, an object, and knowledge."  
  
"Now to some of you defending a person may seem the same as defending a family but there is a huge difference. A person is a singular entity and your job is done when they are truly safe or dead. With a family it can be a lifelong job that is passed down for generations. This particular scenario is based on the oaths to liege lords and certain families that pledged their lives to protect their liege's family. There is also the reverse where the liege lord has promised his protection to certain families for their promised loyalty to him."  
  
"Even among purebloods most of these bonds have died out or have not been renewed so they have become dormant. Without acknowledgement on both sides the bonds will remain nothing but a hidden memory of the bloodline until reactivated."  
  
"There are several ways to guard things be it magical, physical, or just by being silent. I will be demonstrating a magically physical defense."  
  
Dumbledore moved a little to the left and grabbed something out of the air.  
  
There were surprised murmurs as two gargoyles were revealed. In Dumbledore's formerly empty hand was a sheet of magical camouflage material.  
  
"Now what do you see?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
A Ravenclaw third year answered, "They're gargoyles sir."  
  
"Correct. Five points for Ravenclaw but do you notice anything different about these two gargoyles besides their physical shapes?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
This time it was George or was it Fred that answered, "They're different types of-"  
  
"-gargoyles. The one on the-"  
  
"-left is-"  
  
"-alive-"  
  
"-but the-"  
  
"-one on the right-"  
  
"-is-"  
  
"-only-"  
  
"-enchanted." They finished in unison.  
  
"Very good Mister Wealseys. I see your time spent with Florence has not been wasted. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"As the Weasleys have pointed out there are two types of gargoyles. The originals are the creatures who sleep as stone during the day and move about at night. Very early on the gargoyles were employed as castle guardians. It was a good deal since they protected the castles inhabitants while they slept and in reverse the castle's soldiers protected them when they slept. Unfortunately after various wars, sieges, and other battles the numbers of the gargoyle population were seriously dwindling. A wizard by the name of Rudgar de Volter came up with a solution. Rudgar was very gifted in the craft of making golems for every occasion. His first try at a solution was to enchant a statue of a gargoyle but these enchanted statues didn't really compare with the real thing. This frustrated Rudgar since he considered himself a master of his chosen field of magic. It took Rudgar over a decade to finally come up with a solution. What the fake gargoyles lacked was the instinct to defend and know when something was wrong. Basically they weren't alive."  
  
"His solution was brilliant. Most castles even the muggle ones have heart stones or some like to call them key stones. A heart stone is created when either a lot of magic is poured into the foundation of a castle or enough blood soaks a castle walls. In muggle castles the heart stone attracts ghosts and other phenomena. In a wizards' castle the heart stone is where the wards are centered. The older the castle the more powerful the heart stone becomes and the more sentient the castle becomes. If you haven't figured it out by now Hogwarts is an aware castle. Now back to Rudgar, he came up with a way to key his gargoyles with the heart stone of the castle, so when the wards were tripped or tampered with the gargoyles would come alive and defend. They were as alive as the castle and since they were "alive" they had the instinct to defend their lives."  
  
"As I said gargoyles are a magically physical defense. Even real gargoyles are somewhat magically immune. They can sense the use of magic. They are a very honor bound breed, they will uphold their pledges to the death. A very rare form of loyalty that few really appreciate for what it is."  
  
Dumbledore laid a fond hand on the gargoyle on the left.  
  
"Knowledge is probably the hardest thing to protect since nothing is truly forgotten even things that should be. Sometimes trying to hide things is the worse thing you can do even if it is dangerous. For example the poison known as The Golden Death it was considered an evil potion and banned, after awhile it was all but forgotten but during Grindelwald's uprising he managed to uncover its making. Five hundred and forty-four people died before we were able to dig up the antidote that was as forgotten as the poison. Sometimes it is better to know and not use than it is to forget and be helpless." Said Dumbledore darkly. Memories of a war that even to this day haunted the old man hung like an invisible shadow over him for a few moments but was quickly dispelled by his usually nutty persona.  
  
"Well I think I've said enough. I'll leave to another to impress you with their showmanship of exotic magic. I will say one final thing. It is a very heavy burden to be a Guardian because the lives of others will weigh you down whether or not you succeed or fail in your task. You are taking responsibility for the lives of others either directly or indirectly." Finished Dumbledore. They were unusually heavy words from the Headmaster and not easily forgotten.  
  
The students watched quietly as the Headmaster returned to his seat. Unlike the other professors there were no cheers or other shows of enthusiasm. Not that they were negatively inclined to Dumbledore's class but. It was all fun and games. At least not this class.  
  
The next to take the stage was Madam Pomfrey. She looked a bit irritated like a ruffled bird but she paused for a moment and her invisible feathers seemed to settle. She'd just dealt with Vector and his new assistant Victor plus Flitwick from earlier. She was in the middle of her usual rant about adults that should know better.  
  
"As most of you know I'm Madam Pomfrey. I'm the school nurse and I run the infirmary here at Hogwarts. I've treated most of you at one point or another and I'll get around to rest of you before the end of this year."  
  
"Usually one or two students every year approach me with an interest in becoming a magical medic or Medi. After a few trials to test their dedication I'll help them prepare for further education in the medical arts after their Hogwarts education is finished."  
  
"There are two types of magical healers. The most common is similar to any muggle doctor. They learn all the potions, spells, counter spells, and even hexes to cure a patient's illness. It takes a lot of dedication and an honest wish to heal others. The second type is a lot rarer and they are what is called True Healers. For Healers it is an intrinsic gift to heal another's illness almost instantly. The gift isn't precisely rare but the majority that do have it don't have enough of the gift to be useable. Most often these people might notice that they heal from cuts quickly. On the other hand sometimes those with a strong talent don't focus on normal healing. For example Professor Sprout is a strongly gifted Healer but her gift only works on plants. Another example is Hagrid, his talents are more along the lines of empathy but they are quite strong in regards to animals and he can heal animals to a limited degree."  
  
"Whether a Medi or a Healer the point is to heal. Both are important callings with pros and cons. To be honest the Healing gift is more often curse than blessing. People with the gift are compulsive about healing and are usually empathic, so if someone is sick around them they feel sick as well. Healing in this case is a defense mechanism. Also those with a strong gift can not do certain types of healing like surgery, since cutting their patient is like cutting themselves."  
  
"Before anyone starts to panic, these are only problems for the very strongly gifted. Those with lesser gifts don't have these problems and are some of the best Healers in the world. Healing is never about power. The point of healing is to heal by any means available."  
  
"I'm not going to drag those three idiots in here to do a demo. I'm just going to explain the overview of my classes."  
  
"In Magical First Aid the first thing you're going to learn is to identify the problem. There are several different scanning charms that will highlight the injuries of the patient. You will also be taught what you can heal yourself and what needs professional help."  
  
"I'll leave the potion making to Severus" a small nod to the Potion Master, " but we will go over what various healing potions and other helpful herbs."  
  
"We'll go over numerous charms for minor healing like small cuts, scratches, and bruises. You'll also learn the nonmagical methods of fixing yourself up."  
  
"Another part of this class will be a small twelve hour internship in the hospital. The time will be spread out over six days. It's to give you a small taste of what it's like to be a nurse or doctor."  
  
"My Healing Arts class is required for those of you with a moderately strong gift and those who are empathic. It will also be open to those I believe are truly interested in a future in the medical field. For the gifted ones you are not required to become Healers but you need to learn to control your gift so you don't end up hurting yourself or others. I guarantee this will not be a large class. This is an advanced version of Magical First Aid that goes more in depth and I will arrange for further education beyond Hogwarts for the dedicated."  
  
"I'll see you all in Magical First Aid but I must admit to curiosity about who will be in my Healing class on talent and who will be there through vocational calling. As is my Healing Arts class will not start up until after Christmas break but I welcome all interested students to stop by the Infirmary to ask any questions you may have."  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave a little bow and hurried out of the Great Hall and back to her infirmary.  
  
Predictably the most interested in Pomfrey's class were the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws were interested for the intellectual challenge of the medical field. For the Hufflepuffs it was part of their kind nature and willingness towards hard work. That's not to say a few Slytherins and Gryffindors were also interested.  
  
Now there was only one teacher left. That is unless Ranger Valnoir decided to do one but from the looks of things the Seelie Fey had no intention of putting on a demo. Besides he'd just arrived this morning.  
  
With a swing of her hips and a bounce in her step Professor Ruby Goldstrike took the stage. "Hello! I'm Professor Ruby Goldstrike and I'll be teaching Magical Amulets. If it wasn't obvious before, yes I'm American. My family tree is spread all over the place. My father is a Shaman who specializes as a Dream Warrior. My mother on the other hand crafts magical instruments. My older brother is a Magesmith and a royal pain in the a- Well you get the idea."  
  
"As for myself I specialize in the creation of amulets and fine jewelry. Amulets are a self-sustaining form of magic. They can be destroyed, damaged, or improperly made but once formed correctly they are immortal. Their magic never dies."  
  
"The key to 99.9% of all amulets is the stone or gem you use. The stone is the focus and power source of an amulet. Can anyone tell me the greatest of all stones that can be used for multiple kinds of amulets?"  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
"Nope. Diamond is actually one of the least magical stone there is. It is only good for one or two types of amulets. Next guess."  
  
"Bloodstone?"  
  
"A good magical stone but it is limited by where the blood came from."  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Another good stone especially for healing but not the best."  
  
"Mage Stone?"  
  
"Mage Stones are powerful but like wands you have to key them to the right person."  
  
"Amethyst?"  
  
"You're getting much warmer. Amethyst is a good protection stone and is also good for clarity of mind."  
  
"Quartz?"  
  
"We have a winner! Ten points to Gryffindor Quartz is the best all around stone there is. Any guesses why?"  
  
"Because it's clear?"  
  
"That's a good guess. Ten points to Hufflepuff. The fact that its clear isn't a precise answer otherwise diamonds would be equally useful. Quartz is the best because it is magically neutral. It can be shaped rounded, edged, lumpy, or even natural and the power will remain the same. Most stones have to be in a particular shape to hold magic."  
  
"Now if the stone is the heart of an amulet what is the body?"  
  
"The setting?"  
  
"Five points to Ravenclaw but I'm still looking for a more specific answer."  
  
"The design?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The metal?"  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin. The metal, like with the stones, some metals are more conductive for magic than others. This time I'm looking for best and worst."  
  
"Gold and Iron?"  
  
"You're half right."  
  
"Silver and Gold?"  
  
"Again with the half."  
  
"Iron and Silver."  
  
"Another ten points to Slytherin. Iron is technically the worst and Silver is the best. With magic there really are no set rules, so exceptions always exist but this applies 98% of the time."  
  
"Now for my demonstration I'll need seven volunteers."  
  
In short order seven students of varying house and age were assembled on the stage.  
  
"Okay this will be a practical demonstration of how different stones affect magic. I have seven identical settings, in other words one for each volunteer. I'm offering a choice of twenty stones they get to choose their fate and we'll see what happens. This is supposed to be a simple jump amulet so lets see what happens. By the way Quartz is not an option."  
  
The first up was a Hufflepuff second year named Susan Wiffle.  
  
Susan picked a pink stone.  
  
"Rose Quartz." Said Goldstrike popping the stone into the simple setting. "Now hold the amulet gently and give a small hop."  
  
Susan nodded and did as instructed. The results were a little odd. Susan started to hiccough and bounce every ten seconds.  
  
Goldstrike stopped Susan's bouncing and offered the remaining nineteen stones to the next volunteer.  
  
A Slytherin seventh year by the name of Gavin Sinclair picked a shiny black stone.  
  
"Onyx."  
  
When Gavin came back down from his test hop he cracked a twelve inch hole in the ground.  
  
Volunteer number three was Denis Creevy. He chose a red stone.  
  
"Ruby."  
  
When Denis hopped.  
  
Nothing happened. Denis looked at the stone in surprise and shrugged.  
  
Number four was fourth year Hufflepuff called Janice Hallow. She picked an orange colored stone.  
  
"Carnelian."  
  
Janice's small hop became an eight foot jump.  
  
Number Five was a first year Ravenclaw named James Clover. He chose a translucent stone shaded with both blue and purple.  
  
"Fluorite."  
  
James gave a hop and started to spinning like a top. A slow top thankfully.  
  
Number six was a second year Slytherin named Jeannette Knomes. She chose a pale green stone.  
  
"Jade."  
  
Jeannette's hopped ended up being three feet high instead of one but nothing overly showy.  
  
The last volunteer was a Gryffindor third year named Hamilton Riggs. He chose a shiny brown stone.  
  
"Tiger's Eye."  
  
Hamilton's jump came within inches of bashing his skull into the charmed ceiling. Ruby had to cast a quick charm to catch him on the way down.  
  
"Well I think you can see how important the stone is to a amulet. All my volunteers gain ten points for their help and Miss Hallow get to keep her amulet and gains an extra fifteen points for picking the best stone for a jump amulet. Well I hope you enjoyed by the little demonstrations and I hope to see many of you in my class." Said Professor Goldstrike with a smile before she walked back to her seat.  
  
Shortly afterward the stage area disappeared and lunch was served. The students were busy discussing the highlights of the demos and what they were going to pick.  
  
***Sev's POV***  
  
Damn those little brats!  
  
Some of the most difficult and rare forms of magic are suddenly being offered on a silver platter. They have absolutely no idea of the opportunities that have just been offered. Adult wizards have to search the globe to get offers like this.  
  
A full fledged Sorcerer for Merlin's sake!!!  
  
They're rarer than phoenixes!  
  
That crazy old bastard really knows how to pull out all the stops.  
  
Tricky, tricky old man.  
  
He's managed to hide a master of Beast Magic, a Dueling Master, a Wiccan High Priestess, and a master of Eastern style magic. He's kept them all right under the ministry's noses.  
  
Dumbledore's an even more dangerous man than I'd given him credit for.  
  
It makes me wonder if he knows what I'm truly capable of?  
  
Either he knows or her doesn't.  
  
DAMN IT!!!  
  
That blue pest is staring at me AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************end chapter********************  
  
Author's notes - Well its months, centuries, eons later but the next chapter is finally out. I have a whole heap of excuses but I'll keep them to myself. I did learn one thing. Never again am I doing demos or classes for subjects I made up. It's way too tiring to be original without being boring or repetitive. I thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed. It is your comments, questions, and begging that spur me on when the words start blurring. I would have replied to all the reviews but I just wanted to finally get this out. I really hope it is worth the insane wait of faithful readers. ^_^  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Playing with fire?  
  
Playing with ice?  
  
Playing with Draco?  
  
Playing with .  
  
Sorcery Spells  
  
Faiaa Booru - fireball; a ball of fire appears between the hands of the caster which can then be thrown, upon contact with an object, the ball explodes, spreading flames  
  
Bougyo No Jumon - defense; a white magic spell which creates a defensive shield  
  
Demona Kurisutaru - demonic crystal; a spell which makes icy fog appear out of the ground, which then suddenly freezes anything within  
  
Erumekia Ransu - elmekia lance; a spell which creates and fires a lance of light, which damages a target's spirit. This spell deals no physical damage, and even a direct hit only causes the target to fall unconscious for a period of time  
  
Rebiteeshon -levitation; by manipulating wind, the caster gains the ability to levitate. After casting the spell, it is possible to rise or fall simply by willing it  
  
Burasuto Bomu - blast bomb; the strongest fire-shamanist magic, when the spell is cast, balls of light about the size of a fist appear. each ball of light in the targeted area bursts into a raising tongue of blue white flame. The flames can melt even a golem with ease. Against a human, not even the bones will remain. This is the strongest fire-shamanist magic a normal human can cast.  
  
Bomu Di Win - bomb di wind; this spell greatly increases the air pressure in an area, and then when released it blows away anything directly in front of the caster  
  
Wand Spells  
  
Glacialis - ice; the spell flash freezes on contact  
  
Expelliarmus - disarming spell that both disarms and tosses the victum with varying force  
  
Fuga -flight; a personal flight spell  
  
Extundo - violently repel; a spell which returns attack to sender with added force  
  
Talea Ventus - cutting wind; a spell that acts like a small blizzard of razors  
  
Gluten Orbis - glue orb; sends a ball of glue to disable opponent  
  
Contego - shield; a shield spell of varying power and size, can be completely spherical  
  
Med Militus - stone soldier; a stone golem that will follows its caster's order, usually twelve feet tall or larger  
  
Torqueo - tormenter; a legal version Cruciatus that mentally attacks victim with pain, usually nonfatal but very dangerous  
  
Concido Foro - sinkhole; ground opens up and creates a rocky pit 


	9. The First Lesson Is Pain teaser edition

disclaimer here - I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would be rich and not be writing this in the first place. So I make no money from this...

See what you've done I'm sad now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors' Notes- Well this chapter isn't quite finished but I wanted everyone to know I'm not dead and I will finish this story however long it takes. I would like to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed and asked for updates. You're wonderful people and I love hearing from you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Blood Of My Blood**

**by Nyghthawk28**

Chapter Nine - "The First Lesson Is Pain"

_teaser edition_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Draco POV**

Of all the horrible things in this world getting up early has to be the worst. I was having the most wonderful dream about Prince Zeaphur and a bathtub filled with champagne.

I can tell I'm going to hate Ranger Valnoir. I mean how dare he make us meet him outside the castle at bloody 4 o'clock in the **BLOODY MORNING!**

Even the bloody sun doesn't want to show its face at this bloody hour. Besides being bloody early its going to be fucking FREEZING!

Wait...

Freezing...hmmm...

Well one good thing does not make up for having to wake up at bloody 3AM. After all I'm a Malfoy I can't just roll out of bed. I have an image to maintain. A Malfoy does not go into public looking like a bloody Weasley.

Eww...

What horrid thoughts one has at this ungodly hour.

Sigh...

The downside of a taking a room to myself this year is no naked Blaise in the morning. That would be about the only thing worth getting up this early. I don't know why Blaise hates clothes so much but I've never had reason to complain. He's got a truly wonderful arse...

Hmm...

Sigh... Shower now Blaise's arse later. I really enjoy the "benefits" of our friendship.

I wonder if a certain Prince would like to be "friends"...

Yumyumyumyumyumyum

Wonder if he likes champagne?

drool

Damn useless cold water I'm really going have to find out where Blaise is rooming...

Maybe a hot shower will work...?

**End Draco's POV**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

4:00 AM Clearing In Front Of Forbidden Forest

The whole Hogwarts student body stood outside in the predawn chill waiting on their new teacher for their first official class of the year. This would be the first class in the history of Hogwarts where every student participated together as a massive whole. With slightly under 500 students in total most of the other Professors were wondering how Ranger Valnoir was planning to pull this off. It was bad enough dealing with thirty or less in a class not to mention house rivalries, age differences, and general knowledge.

Ranger Valnoir appeared out of the Forbidden Forest dressed exactly as he'd appeared the day before, from his griffin hide pants to the long bow on his back.

"As I was introduced by your Headmaster the day before I am Ranger Valnoir and that is how you will address me. I am not a professor and if you address me as such you will do a hundred laps around the lake."

A lot of faces suddenly went very pale.

It was a big lake.

A very BIG lake.

No one.

Absolutely No ONE!

EVER!

Even wanted to attempt, to **TRY** to do one HUNDRED laps A-R-O-U-N-D that lake. They'd rather go up to Snape and call him a pillow biting pounce who wear red and gold women's lingerie, than do a hundred laps around THAT lake.

It was really a choice between instant death and a slow, painful, and agonizing death.

Needless to say the words "Professor" and "Valnoir" became forbidden to ever been uttered together. As of this moment saying "Professor Valnoir" was worse than saying Voldemort.

"It is strange how weak you mortals have become over the centuries. At one time your power was quite impressive but over time you have been progressively been getting weaker. For whatever reason you have forgotten one of the primary rules of magic. The magic you wield is only as strong as the container wielding it. You wizards and witching have gotten weak and lazy by letting your magic do everything for you. You let your bodies rot while trying to make your magic grow." Valnoir paused to shake his head at the stupidity of mortals.

"It is stupidity and I have no time or tolerance for it. I will be crafting your feeble bodies into suitable vessels for the magic you contain. Anything less would be an insult to the Goddess and the task I was hired to preform. I will not be gentle about it and I will hear no complaints. This is not a pass fail course. I have no care for points, grades, or houses. You Will learn what I am teaching you. There are no other options." said Valnoir giving a cold hard stare to the students and the watching teachers.

Well that settled things.

The new DADA teacher was E V I L !

A special emphasis on the capitol **E** for **Evil**.

Whether or not he was a follower of Voldemort had yet to be confirmed but the Evil was a definite.

This opinion was reinforced when Ranger Valnoir had them running ten laps around the quidditch pitch followed by various exercises and drills. Over all it was a rather sad showing. On average the first years seemed to be in the best all around shape with a few exceptions for some of the quidditch players and a few others.

There was really only one person up to Ranger Valnoir's standards and it was Prince Zeaphur. Not exactly a surprise since both were sidhe. Not that Prince Zeaphur was the perfect warrior but he was talented in certain areas of combat. Or to be more specific Zeaphur excelled with knives or daggers but he was a fair hand with a sword but he still had a long way to go before mastering it. Still on a fitness level he was Atlas compared to the other students.

Ranger Valnoir finally called an end to his first rather unforgettable DADA class. The student body practically dragged their exhausted bodies back to the castle. More than a few were supported each other to stay upright and whimpering as they moved. Everyone was heading back to their dorms for much needed showers but more than a few Griffyndors were crying as they realized they had to ascend the numerous stairs to their tower home. The Slytherins had a similar problem but at least they were going down. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had further to travel but nowhere near as many stairs to deal with so everyone suffered if not equally.

On a lighter note they had two hours to clean up and eat breakfast before their other classes began.

It was nowhere near enough.

The rather enterprising Weasley Twins came up with a way to profit from everyone's agony. Not in a cruel way and they only charged a single knut which they were willing to take on as credit. They created what they called the Weasley Super Slide. Which made the staircases between the Griffyndor Common Room and the Great Hall one giant slide with a powerful cushioning charm at the bottom. Needless to say after a quick explanation everyone in the tower purchased a ticket.

One Twin manned the top of the slide that started right outside the Fat Lady and the other waited at the bottom of the slide that was right outside the Great Hall to make sure everyone moved off quickly so no one would get hurt. Groups of five or less were allowed to go down together. Some of the muggleborns screamed in joy and lifted up their arms like a roller coaster ride which was quickly copied by others. So in the end everyone got to the food quickly and had a bit of fun on their way down. Not to mention the shock value of everyone they passed on the way down.

Considering what they knew of Ranger Valnoir the WSS was going to be making a very tidy profit for the Twins. Now if they could figure out a reverse slide they'd really be in business.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elsewhere

"Well that was boring." said Zeaphur as he lounged in a chair.

"Most of your classmates are sadly out of shape. No wonder wizarding magic has been getting weaker. Valnoir was blunt but truthful." said Aris with a shake of his head.

_pop_

"What do you mean?"asked Sirius.

Aris raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" asked Solis.

Zeaphur's only companions to his morning class had been Aris, Loki, and Thor. Even Callisto decided to sleep in and having Davan around Valnoir for long periods of time would have been plain stupid. Hence everyone else was more than a little curious how things went.

"Magic is a powerful force. As you know not everyone or thing can conduct magic on a conscious level even if everything has magic to one degree or another. The healthier your body is the better you are able to conduct your magic. Of course physical health isn't the only factor but it is an important one." explained Aris.

"What are the other factors?" asked Zeaphur.

"The other factors involve mental focus, will power, and capacity. Think of it as a water pipe. The pipe is your body if you're weak you'll burst under pressure or you'll end up leaking also if the pipe is decrepit it will clog. Focus is the water pressure too much and you can destroy things while too little and you barely make things wet. Will power is making the water move period if you can't get the water in the pipes it doesn't matter how strong they are. Capacity is simply overall water you're working with in the first place but capacity can change and grow like a stream becoming a river but a river can also become a stream." said Aris completely holding the attention of those in the room. Davan knew this already but it was a very good explanation.

I will have to remember your words for my Pack. That was one of the better explanations we have ever heard. said Blackfang.

**? CHAPTER TO BE COMPLETED SOON ?**

**? HOPEFULLY ? **

Hope you enjoyed this little tease.

P.S. - Happy 4th of July!


End file.
